The predictor
by saaayuuuriii
Summary: Mello x Near Un giro inesperado a sus vidas qe los marcará para siempre, acompañados de una serie de sucesos que enviaran a L, Near, Mello y Matt a un caso qe no es lo qe parece, suerte que uno de ellos recibe ayuda... externa. ¿Lograrán controlarlo todo?
1. Intimando

yeeeaah! =D

no tenia pensado publicar esta historia, pero decidi darle un intento xD supongo que a partir de los reviews qe reciba (si es qe recibo xD) decidire si continuarla o no.

Death Note no me pertenece (mierda, porqe no? T__T) y tal y cual xD

pasen y lean!

* * *

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana dándole directamente en la cara. Dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo y se giró sobre sí mismo intentando no despertar a su acompañante. Se fijó en la encantadora forma en que el sol le arrebataba destellos a su dorada melena. Parecía increíble que durante todo el tiempo que se habían odiado, acabara todo de aquella forma… no es que él odiara a Mello, pero Mello sí le odiaba a él, y durante años se había visto arrastrado a una rivalidad forzada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos? ¿Cuánto tiempo desde que habían enterrado la rivalidad y el rencor? ¿Un año, tal vez? Le encantaba verle dormir tan plácidamente. Eso no solía ocurrir a menudo, sólo cuando el rubio optaba por dormir en la habitación con él. Y no por el hecho de _dormir_ precisamente. Las noches siempre eran intensas, desde que le encontró, desde que le enseñó que significaba sentir… recordó los principios. Poco después de que empezaran su noviazgo al rubio le entró una especie de fiebre de lujuria preadolescente, era realmente agotador. Siempre tenía ganas de guerra. En serio, SIEMPRE. Ya no llevaban ese ritmo frenético pero aún así… no es que le molestara claro, el sexo con él siempre era… increíble. No había otra palabra para describirlo.

- No me mires mientras duermo.

- Buenos días, Mello.

- Buenos días…

- ¿Vamos a desayunar?

- Claro.

Sin prisas se vistieron y se fueron a desayunar, allí se encontraron con Matt que les miró maliciosamente.

- ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo está mi pareja favorita?

- Oh, cállate.

- Buenos días, Matt ^^

- Buenos días, Near :3 ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Sí, gracias Matt.

Y es que últimamente el peliblanco se había estado encontrando mal. Tenía náuseas durante todo el día, le costaba concentrarse en todo, tenía cambios de humor y una manía por tener su habitación absolutamente limpia y ordenada. Más de lo normal. Y por supuesto volvió a ocurrir. Apenas se había acabado las tostadas cuando ya sentía que le subían otra vez. Sin apenas darle tiempo salió corriendo hasta el baño más próximo, donde desagradablemente perdió todo su desayuno por el retrete. No tardó en entrar Mello, que lo ayudó a limpiarse y le abrazó. Poco después entró Matt acompañado de L. El pelinegro dirigió una triste mirada hacia Near, que seguía en brazos de Mello.

- Near… Creo que sería hora de que te llevara al médico…

- No, estoy bien, ya se me pasará.

- Near, llevas dos meses diciendo eso.

Mello lo separó un poco de él, dándole un beso en la frente.

- L tiene razón, deberías ir al medico.

- Estoy bien, en serio. Debe ser algún virus.

- Si fuera algún virus, todos lo habríamos pillado, y eres el único que está así.

- Sólo dame un poco de tiempo más, ya verás como me recupero pronto.

Mello miró a L no muy seguro de que decir. Éste asintió con la cabeza, después de todo, Near era lo suficientemente maduro para saber lo que sería mejor para él. Pero el tiempo pasaba y Near no mejoraba… después de un mes la cosa había ido a peor. Los mareos, las náuseas y los vómitos, no tenía energía para nada, apenas podía correr un tramo sin lesionarse. Al final Mello muerto de preocupación fue a ver a L y le obligaron a ir al hospital, donde sin encontrar una respuesta, le ingresaron. Allí pasó varios días, con los médicos haciéndole toda clase de pruebas, pues no parecían determinar que es lo que Near tenía. Cuando llegó la semana exacta de estar allí, L entró a la habitación donde estaba Near después de que el doctor hablara con él. Mello se encontraba durmiendo en una silla, pues apenas había dormido en esa semana, y Matt estaba intentando distraer a Near, que estaba convencido que se le pasaría y quería irse a casa, pues estaba ya muerto de aburrimiento (metafóricamente hablando xD).

- Matt… ¿puedes sacar un momento a Mello de aquí? Me gustaría hablar con Near a solas.

- Claro L.

Matt se giró hacia el rubio, zarandeándolo suavemente, a lo que éste despertó de golpe.

- Venga, Mello. Vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo, te vendrá bien.

- ¿Near está bien?

- Sí Mello, estoy aquí ^^ Ve tranquilo.

- Ok…

Matt se llevó a un todavía dormido Mello, mientras L se sentaba en un lateral de la cama de Near mirándolo con gravedad. Éste lo miraba de igual forma pues por la mirada del mayor intuía que ya sabía que le pasaba, y no le iba a gustar nada.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras últimamente?

- Bien, gracias.

- Me alegro.

- L, si me pasa algo, ya me lo puedes decir, no hace falta que lo hagas más suave o intentes prepararme. ¿Es grave?

- Es… extraño. Realmente no sé como decírtelo, Near.

- ¿Me estoy muriendo?

- … No. Si te cuidas no tiene porque pasar nada.

- …

- Dime, ¿Qué tal las cosas?

- L, dime que me pasa.

- No es algo de lo que debes preocuparte ahora mismo, hazme caso.

- Está bien…

- ¿Entonces?

- Bien, supongo. Me gustaría tener algún puzzle aquí.

- Sí, lo suponía. Cuando salgas te compraré uno.

- ¿En serio? Gracias, L ^^

- Cuando salgas tienes que recuperar el rendimiento que has perdido.

- Sí, lo sé.

- ¿Con Mello todo bien?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Sé que intentáis ocultarlo, pero las evidencias son demasiado claras. Hace un año y dos meses que dejasteis de odiaros, ya no os peleáis cada día siempre que podéis, se os ve mucho más juntos, y por si fuera poco, esta semana no se ha separado de ti un momento, y la preocupación es evidente en él.

- …

- ¿Cierto?

- Cierto…

- Entonces, debo suponer que sois algo más que amigos ¿no?

Near se quedó un momento callado. No es que le diera vergüenza decir que era gay. Bueno, sí. Le daba. Pero le daba más pena si se trataba de L. El detective se pasaba la vida juzgando a las personas para resolver casos, ¿Cómo lo juzgaría a él? Era su ídolo… su sueño, su objetivo. ¿Le tacharía de la línea de sucesión por su inclinación sexual? Tampoco era algo que hubiera decidido. En realidad nunca había pensado en ello. Simplemente un día pasó. Se había enamorado de Mello. Un chico. Eso no lo detuvo en quererle con toda su alma, y hasta el día de hoy, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Era gay. Realmente, ya había estado con chicos antes que Mello (cosa que el rubio desconocía, por supuesto) pero nunca sentimentalmente, así no se lo había tomado en serio. L pareció leerle los pensamientos.

- Near, no tienes que avergonzarte de lo que eres. Una persona sigue siendo ella misma, independientemente de sus gustos. ¿Sois novios verdad?

- Sí…

- Lo sabía. Y no tienes que preocuparte de eso. De hecho, yo también tengo novio, y estoy orgulloso de decir que le quiero muchísimo.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Vaya L… eso es… es genial, felicidades ^^

- Igualmente ^^

- Te ves bonito enamorado.

- … ¬///¬

- ¡Jajajaja!

- Y… ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado Mello y tú?

- ¿Eh? O///O

- Mello ya ha entrado en la pubertad, y es una persona de instintos. Y tú no eres persona de poder resistir o evitar nada, y menos de alguien como Mello. ¿Me equivoco al decir que ya habéis tenido sexo?

- Eh… No… -///-

- Y tampoco habéis usado ningún tipo de protección.

- Bueno… no es necesario… sólo lo hacemos entre nosotros, y ninguno de los dos tiene ninguna enfermedad…… ¿Verdad?

- Cierto.

- …

- Creo que es hora de decirte que te pasa. Near…

- Dime…

- Estás embarazado.

- ¿Qué…? O_____O

- Estás embarazado.

- Sí, ya, ya lo he oído, pero… eso es imposible… yo soy… soy un chico…

- Lo sé. Según el médico, no es el único caso del mundo, a veces la naturaleza tiene estas cosas. Cosas de la evolución.

- …… ……… ……………

En ese momento entraron Mello y Matt por la puerta. L le hizo una señal a Matt para que volviera a salir y lo siguió afuera. La pareja se quedó sola, y Mello ocupó el lugar que hacía unos momentos estaba L, y le tomó la mano a Near, que todavía parecía en estado de shock.

- ¿Near?

- ……

- Cariño… ¿estás bien…? Soy yo, soy Mello…

- ¿Mello…?

El peliblanco lo miró ausente y lo acercó a él, abrazándole y enterrando su cara en el pecho del rubio. Éste se asustó por el comportamiento de Near y le abrazó aún más fuerte. Estuvieron unos momentos así antes de que Near reaccionara.

- Mello… Tengo que decirte una cosa…

- ¿Ya sabes lo que tienes?

- Sí…

- ¿Es… es muy grave?

- No, no. No me estoy muriendo, ni nada parecido.

- Bien… por un momento me había asustado… entonces… ¿Por qué estás así…?

- Verás Mello… he de contarte algo… no sé cómo te lo tomarás…

- Near, por favor, dímelo ya.

- De acuerdo.

Near se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, y Mello notó que los tenía llorosos. Aspiró aire. Se lo tenía que decir. Ahora o nunca.

- Mello, estoy embarazado.

- ¿Qué…?

- Estoy embarazado.

- Pero… no puede ser… es decir… tú eres…

- Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Al parecer según el médico, no es el único caso del mundo, a veces la naturaleza tiene estas cosas. Cosas de la evolución o algo así.

- Near… eso… eso es…

- …

- ¡Eso es fantástico!

Mello se lanzó a los brazos de Near, apenas dejándole respirar. Near lo miró sorprendido, no pensaba que se lo iba a tomar así.

- Entonces… ¿no estás enfadado?

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? ¿Es mío, verdad? ¬¬'

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero… no sé… pensaba que te enfadarías… que pensarías que era un bicho raro… que me dejarías de querer y me abandonarías…

Near empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Mello primero se sorprendió un poco, pero luego lo miró con ternura y besó cada una de las saladas lágrimas.

- Claro que te quiero tonto… nunca te abandonaría, con todo lo que me ha costado encontrarte.

- Mello…

El rubio subió a la cama y se acomodó al lado de Near, recostándolo en su pecho, éste lo abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Mello?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Con el niño…

- Pues vamos a tenerlo, naturalmente.

- Pero Mello… somos demasiado jóvenes… y tenemos una carrera por delante… somos los sucesores de L, no podemos tener un hijo con la vida que nos espera.

- ¿Sucesores? ¿Los dos?

- Mello, ya lo hemos hablado. Quiero que trabajes conmigo, que seamos un equipo.

- No. Al menos, ya no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo creo que podríamos cuidar perfectamente al niño, pero si tú crees que no, entonces renunciaré al título. Tú puedes trabajar como L, yo buscare un trabajo más normal que me permita pasar tiempo suficiente en casa.

- Mello… eso no será necesario, mientras estés conmigo, todo irá bien.

Near levantó el rostro para darle un beso, Mello se lo devolvió dulcemente. Pero tal como era la naturaleza del rubio, pronto el beso era más pasional que dulce, y cuando ya notaban el calor en el ambiente y Near tironeaba de la camiseta de Mello para sacársela (puesto que él iba con una bata de hospital, cosa que cuando iba al baño o se levantaba, permitía que se le viera el trasero por la abertura, cosa que a Mello le encantaba) alguien carraspeó y se giraron sobresaltados. En la puerta estaban L, que los miraba medio divertido, medio con desaprobación, y Matt que parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no reírse.

- ¡Vaya, no perdéis el tiempo! Contádmelo, venga, L no me ha querido decir nada ¬¬'

- Creo que es mejor que te lo digan ellos, Matt.

- Sí, claro, claro. ¡Venga!

Near miró a Mello y el rubio se aclaró la garganta.

- Verás Matt, el caso es que Near no está enfermo ni nada.

- ¿Y porque se encuentra mal?

Mello le dirigió una corta mirada al albino, que asintió con la cabeza.

- Vamos a ser padres.

- ¿Qué…?

- Que Near está embarazado.

- ………………………………… O_O

- ¿Matt…?

- ¡Eso es fenomenal!

Matt se lanzó a los brazos de la pareja, Mello se lo sacó bruscamente de encima, así que procedió a abrazar fuertemente al peliblanco que ya se empezaba a poner azul.

- Ma-att ai-re…

- Oh sí, claro, claro. ¡Es genial! Voy a buscar algo, esto hay que celebrarlo. ¡Voy a ser tío! ¡Tendré un sobriiiino~!

En el segundo siguiente, el pelirrojo se había esfumado. L se acercó sonriente y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Parece que se lo ha tomado bastante bien…

- Eso parece.

- Bueno Near, el médico dice que quiere que te quedes unos días más, nosotros nos vamos ya.

- Adiós, L.

- No, Mello. Tú también vienes.

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- Órdenes del médico, podemos venir a verlo en horario de visitas, pero necesita descansar.

- ¡Pero…!

- Nada de peros. Andando.

Mello se cruzó de brazos, negándose a moverse, pero Near le sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios, indicándole que estaría bien. Justo cuando el rubio se levantaba a regañadientes, Matt entró por la puerta con unos vasos y una botella de zumo, poniendo cara de decepción al ver que ya se iban.

Los siguientes días pasaron muy despacio para todos, aunque Near estuvo distraído, pues Mello y Matt lo iban a visitar cada día, éste último saliendo a veces con la excusa de que dentro del hospital no se podía fumar, pero Near sabía que lo hacía para que pudieran estar a solas y se lo agradecía con una sonrisa siempre que podía. El día antes de que Near pudiera volver a casa, Matt había ido a fumar afuera como de costumbre, y estaba la pareja charlando en la habitación de Near. En eso, que entra la enfermera en la habitación. Al peliblanco le caía muy bien esa enfermera, era simpática y optimista, e incluso le gustaba el nombre, no era uno común, se llamaba Melissa, cosa que le hacía creer que tal vez no era de aquí, tal vez de Italia. Melissa había entendido muy bien su caso, y en vez de considerarlo un bicho raro, se había alegrado mucho por él, y le había regalado bombones, ganándose también así la simpatía de Mello. Con Matt era más complicado. Siempre que tenía un rato venía charlar con él, y a veces coincidía que el pelirrojo también estaba. Mello y Near siempre se dirigían una mirada cómplice, pues era evidente la mutua atracción que aquellos dos se tenían. No le extrañaba, pues él siempre había considerado a Matt sumamente atractivo, sobretodo sus ojos. A decir verdad, su primera "relación" con un chico, había sido con él, aunque había sido más bien física que otra cosa. Cierto que había descubierto muchas cosas nuevas con él, y siempre ocuparía un lugar en su corazón, pero no podía decir que realmente había llegado a quererlo. Todo eso pasó cuando el rubio todavía le odiaba, y como Matt era su mejor amigo, todo se mantuvo en el más riguroso secreto. Melissa, también un gay podía verlo, era igualmente atractiva, un poco más bajita que Matt y Mello, pero más alta que él. El pelo castaño claro, a conjunto con sus ojos, figura esbelta y bien proporcionada, nariz delicada y manos finas. Near supuso que si le gustaran las chicas, también se sentiría atraído por ella.

- ¡Buenos días, Near! Buenos días, Mello ^^

- Buenos días – contestaron los dos con una sonrisa.

- Near, es hora de tu baño.

- Melissa…

- Dime, Mello.

- ¿Te importa si hoy le ayudo yo?

- Todo esto es innecesario, puedo bañarme yo solo. .

- ¿Por favor? – dijo el rubio con ojos de cordero degollado, ignorando al peliblanco completamente.

- No sé, Mello… Se supone que no está permitido… pero supoooongo, que por ser vosotros, podría hacer una excepción. Si no se lo decís a nadie, claro…

- ¡Yay! Gracias Mel ^^

Near sonrió para si mismo, le hacia gracia ver al rubio así. Melissa dejó el desayuno que llevaba en la mesilla y salió dedicándoles una sonrisa picarona.

- Nada de sobreesfuerzos…

Mello fue hasta la cama y le cogió en brazos, como lo haría una pareja recién casada a punto de entrar en la habitación.

- ¡Mello! Bájame de aquí ///

- De eso nada, monada. Ya has oído a Melissa, nada de esfuerzos.

- Mmmf…

El rubio dejó a Near en el suelo y abrió el grifo regulando el agua para que estuviera a una temperatura agradable. Near se quedó quieto un poco avergonzado, y aún más cuando Mello dejó la bañera llenándose y se fue hacia él para rodearlo con los brazos y deshacer el lazo de la bata de hospital, poco a poco deslizándola por sus hombros hasta que calló al suelo. Near soltó un pequeño suspiro de gozo y se abrazó a Mello, recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

- Mello…

- ¿Mmh?

- Báñate conmigo…

* * *

y ahí se queda xDD

en el proximo capi, por si habia pasado asi desapercibido, habrá lemon acuático x)

el título del capitulo, asi como del fic, viene por esos predictores qe te dan en las farmacias que tienes que orinar en ellos y te sale una + si es positivo y una - si es negativo.

en fin, qe les pareció? =D

opinen, critiquen, comenten... cuanto más me digais, mas podre mejorar y acerlo a vustro gusto (qe es lo importante no? xD)

Sayooo~!


	2. Visiones

yeah!

este capi va dedicado a Mayy^^ que me ayudó taaanto =D

asiií que.. aquí va!

_______________________________________________________

- Nada de sobreesfuerzos, Near...

- No pienses cosas raras ¬///¬ Sólo te estoy pidiendo que te bañes...

- ¿Para que iba a querer bañarme si no vamos a hacer nada?

- Me gusta sentir tu piel contra la mía...

- ...... Te quiero.

Near sonrió y llevó sus manos al borde de la camiseta de Mello, para empezar a sacársela lentamente. Mello lo besó suavemente y le pasó las manos por los hombros mientras Near jugueteaba con el broche de su pantalón hasta abrirlo y dejar que éstos se deslizaran suavemente por las piernas del rubio. Mello lo volvió a coger en brazos y lo metió en la bañera, sacándose los boxers para meterse luego tras él, apoyando la espalda del peliblanco en su pecho. Desenvolvió la pastilla de jabón y mojándola un poco, empezó a pasársela por los brazos, haciendo círculos de manera lenta pero incesante, luego pasó a las piernas, levantándoselas levemente para que salieran un poco del agua pero que siguiera estando cómodo. Siguió con el pecho y la barriga, notando satisfecho como Near suspiraba y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su hombro y relajándose. Dedicó especial cuidado en la barriga, sin hacer apenas presión y siguió bajando, mientras con la mano izquierda le masajeaba los hombros.

- Ya se te empieza a notar la barriguita...

- No es verdad .

- Claro que sí... ¿ves este bultito?

- No tengo ningún bulto ¬¬'

- ¿Por qué te molestas? A mí me encanta.

- No sé... me siento raro... esto no debería haber pasado, Mello...

- No digas eso. Recuerda que el fruto de nuestro amor, un don que muchas parejas de hombres quisieran tener, es un regalo del cielo, Near. Y doy gracias a Dios por ello.

- Claro, cielo, tienes razón...

Near sonrió feliz, y se estremeció al notar las manos de Mello pasar por el interior de sus muslos. Llevaba un rato provocándolo, pasando la pastilla de jabón por sus piernas, muslos, ingles y la parte baja de la barriga, pero nunca tocándolo directamente. Near suspiraba, cada vez más fuerte y arqueaba la espalda en un mudo gesto de placer contenido cuando pasaba muy cerca de su miembro, que aunque tenía la indicación de no hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, en fin, pensaba por sí solo. Los dedos de Mello se colaron entre sus piernas acariciándolo en círculos sugestivamente, muy cerca de su miembro, sin tocarlo aún. Parecía esperar una señal de Near, que simplemente suspiró de placer a pesar de que sabía que se suponía que no deberían estar haciendo esto. El deseo y la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro, sin embargo, eran más fuerte que la razón. En una de las veces que las manos de Mello descendieron, rozó casi sin querer sus testículos y Near no pudo reprimir un gemido de puro éxtasis. El rubio tomando esto como que ya estaba preparado, y dejando caer la pastilla de jabón, decidió ir un poco más allá. Sus manos se deslizaron tortuosamente por toda la longitud del peliblanco, jugando delicadamente con el glande, mientras Near dejaba escapar suspiro tras suspiro, jadeando cada vez más fuerte, intentando contenerse. Sus blancas manos se deslizaron por las piernas de Mello que lo rodeaban desde atrás y se aferró a ellas, ejerciendo presión en un intento de liberar la tensión que el placer creaba en su cuerpo. Sin dejar de deslizar sus dedos sobre el miembro de Near, Mello se agachó apenas para lamer el cuello del más joven, desde los hombros, hasta su oreja, donde se detuvo para juguetear con el lóbulo, usando su lengua y sus labios. Sin embargo, pensaba, era imposible que alguien en el mundo pudiera odiar a Near si conociera esa mirada llena de lujuria, si oyera esos tiernos gemidos de placer, si sintiera esas manos suaves y blancas aforrándose a su piel... Cada vez que pensaba que era él y sólo él, el único que las conocía, el único que veía éste lado del frío y calculador Near, la pasión que sentía por él aumentaba por millones. Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las caricias y rodeó el miembro de Near con su mano. Los suspiros y bruscas inhalaciones se convirtieron en gemidos y las uñas que antes solo presionaban, comenzaron a lastimarlo apenas. Subía y bajaba haciendo una ligera presión en la carne hinchada, enredando cada vez que subía el dedo con la punta, que estaba casi púrpura, gritando por un poco de simplemente reaccionó deslizando sus manos por los muslos de Near, volteándolo con cariño y llevándolo lentamente hacia el otro extremo de la tina, donde el más joven se recostó contra el borde. Near estiró sus manos hacia el cabello de Mello, que acarició antes de atraer el rostro del mayor hacia el suyo besándolo tiernamente. Mello dedicó un momento a deslizar su lengua por la boca de Near, sintiendo una vez más ese sabor... ese sabor que le encantaba, era dulce y fresco, que siempre le recordaba a fresas, con un toque de Lego, pero a la vez era cálido y le invitaba a sumergirse en un mundo que ansiaba por descubrir. Bajó un poco para lamer su cuello, dejando el camino libre para que la voz de Near saliera, intentando liberar la multitud de sensaciones que lo invadían. Mello deslizó sus dedos por el abdomen de Near, acariciando su barriga al pasar por ella y bajando hasta rozar su entrada... Al estar dentro del agua, les facilitaba la lubricación y metió lentamente un dedo, para ir moviéndolo lentamente, notando como Near se tensaba un momento para volver a relajarse. El peliblanco le agarró la cara con las manos, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, su cara era totalmente diferente a como de costumbre, estaba completamente roja por la excitación, tenía los ojos medio cerrados, llenos de sentimientos y emociones, su boca, también enrojecida, estaba entreabierta dejando escapar suaves suspiros y jadeos, a Mello le pareció volver a enamorarse de él en ese instante. Su voz, no era más que un ronco susurro...

- Más...

Al instante la pasión lo atacó de nuevo y el impulso que la lujuria ejercía en él, lo llevó a deslizar el dedo más profundamente en el interior de Near, sintiendo la resistencia que éste ofrecía, estremeciéndose al notar lo estrecho y tibio que era, la forma en que parecía cerrarse sobre ese único dedo. Podía ver la cordura de Near esfumarse poco a poco con cada movimiento y sentir la suya propia acompañándola, abandonando su cuerpo húmedo que pedía desesperadamente el contacto con ese interior maravilloso y fantástico, que prometía tantas cosas y te decía que tenía tantos secretos por descubrir. Sin poder contenerse, deslizó un segundo y tercer dedo en el interior de Near, acariciando dulcemente su miembro con la otra mano, mientras lo besaba sin pausa, y el más joven ahogaba sus gemidos en sus bocas. Mello movía los dedos en círculos, los abría en su interior, sintiendo como Near gemía más fuerte, y los sacaba para volverlos a meter, deleitándose en el movimiento de sus caderas. Near retiró la mano de su cabello para depositarla sobre la mano de Mello, acariciándola, instándolo a que entrara más. Mello reaccionó moviendo sus dedos con más velocidad y algo de rudeza, robándole gemidos desesperados al albino. Al cabo de unos instantes, Near aferró la muñeca de la mano de Mello y lo obligó a retirarse de su interior con una fuerza que Mello no conocía. Había algo distinto en su mirada, reflejaba un deseo incontenible, un instinto casi depredador y Mello no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se presentara en su rostro, pero rápidamente la impresión pasó, dejando en su lugar a la lujuria y la necesidad, y Mello atacó nuevamente los labios de Near, besándolo desesperadamente llevando una mano del albino hasta su propio miembro, al que había estado ignorando y que ahora latía dolorosamente. Near no dudó un solo instante y comenzó a masturbarlo frenéticamente, mientras Mello aferraba sus muslos y separaba sus piernas, colocándolas a cada lado de su propia cintura, besándolo con más ímpetu, entrelazando la lengua con la suya mientras se estremecía completamente, se abrazó a él con fuerza, como si fuera a morir si lo soltaba. Near apartó su mano y la puso en su espalda, separándose para mirarlo a los ojos, y apretándole contra él, ambos soltando un gemido al sentir como sus cuerpos se apretaban el uno contra el otro, notando como sus mutuas erecciones se juntaban, disfrutando del roce y de los escalofríos que sus alientos en la piel mojada les enviaban por la espalda. Fue en ese preciso instante en que Mello no pudo soportarlo más, y levantó a Near sosteniendo sus piernas, para colocarse ante su entrada y empezó a penetrarlo dulcemente pero con firmeza. Near arqueó el cuerpo, gritando de puro placer, sintiendo a Mello como parte de sí mismo, conectados de una manera más allá de lo físico. Apretó las manos en su espalda al sentir al rubio en lo mas profundo de su ser, siendo invadido por una sensación de felicidad inexplicable. Las lágrimas humedecieron su mirada, pero no por dolor, o placer.... sólo alegría y felicidad que ya no podía ser contenida. Su cuerpo temblaba, lleno de infinitas y potentes emociones que ni siquiera sabía como expresar, sintiendo como Mello entraba y salía de su interior, cada vez aumentando un poco más el ritmo. Podía sentir cada movimiento, por más pequeño que fuera, por más insignificante, sentía cada roce y cada contacto entre sus cuerpos, sus sentidos parecían estar en estado de hipersensibilidad y su mente estaba en el limbo. Sentía esa sensación familiar comenzar a formarse dentro de él, que sus músculos empezaban a tensarse mientras la velocidad se tornaba casi frenética, el agua caía al suelo por sus movimientos y supo que no iba a durar mucho, pero quería disfrutar cada segundo que pudiera de esa intensidad, mientras gemía desesperado, rezando mentalmente, ya que ni siquiera era capaz de hablar, para que Mello fuera más rápido, más fuerte. Le oía jadear en su oído, diciendo débilmente que le quería entre gemidos, haciéndolo volver loco. Quería contestarle, decirle que le amaba, que no se separara nunca de él, pero para entonces había perdido ya todo control sobre su cuerpo. Si en ese momento hubiera tenido que elegir un sólo instante, un sólo momento de su vida que la definiera, elegiría éste. Este momento en los brazos de Mello, oyéndolo murmurar palabras de amor en su oreja, sintiéndolo rozar ese punto en su interior que lo enloquecía. Este momento que deseaba con tantas ansias que durara para siempre...

Mello sentía también como se acercaba el final, gozando de esa estrechez, de esa sensación tibia que tanto le gustaba. Soltó una de las piernas de Near y llevó la mano a su miembro, masturbándolo con fuerza, oyendo como sus gemidos subían de potencia, cosa que ya creía imposible. A medida que se acercaba más y más, Near iba tensándose poco a poco, llevando a Mello a un éxtasis aún mayor, al sentir su cuerpo presionando su miembro de forma deliciosa y exquisita. Near cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas e intentando con todo su ser pronunciar el nombre de su amado Mello. Pero fue inútil, de sus labios apenas logró escapar una suave "Mm-" que fue inmediatamente cortada por un gemido. Mas Mello no necesitaba palabras para entender lo que Near quería decirle. Inmediatamente después su cuerpo se tensó horriblemente alrededor de Mello y ambos llegaron al orgasmo acompañados de un último y desesperado gemido de éxtasis. Mello aferrándolo contra sí, Near intentando también abrazarlo, pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada, y su cuerpo no le obedecía, se sintió invadido por el más puro placer mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente. Mello redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse y se quedaron así, Near dejándose dominar por la sensación, Mello aún dentro de él, abrazándose en la bañera medio vacía ahora, intentando desesperadamente recuperar la respiración. El mundo que parecía haberse desvanecido, que parecía haberse limitado solamente a sus cuerpos, comenzó lentamente a expandirse de nuevo, a aparecer frente a sus ojos antes nublados por el placer y la lujuria.

- M... Me... Mello...

- Dime...

- Te... Te amo...

- Y yo a ti.

Near sonrió dulcemente y Mello salió con cuidado de su interior soltando un suspiro y recuperando la olvidada pastilla de jabón.

- ¿Qué tal si nos lavamos de verdad antes de que venga Melissa y nos diga algo?

- Sí, mejor que sí.

Mello lo ayudó a levantarse y lo apoyó en él, pues al peliblanco le temblaban un poco las piernas aún. Empezó a lavarlo con suavidad, sin prisa pero sin pausa, Near no debía hacer ningún esfuerzo físico y estaba hecho polvo. Cuando acabó lo envolvió en una mullida toalla blanca y lo llevó de vuelta a la cama, cubriéndose el también con una toalla. Se estiraron de nuevo, tapándose con las mantas y abrazándose. Se estaban empezando a dormir cuando llegó Melissa hecha una furia, seguida de un sonriente Matt.

- ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? ¡Si me despiden será por vuestra culpa y os mataré, lo juro!

- ¿Qué pasa, Mel? - Near miraba a la chica preocupado.

- ¡¿Que qué pasa?! Mello, te dije que nada de esfuerzos, ¡y os habéis puesto a follar como conejos!

- ¿Nos... has oído? - dijo Near avergonzado, Matt empezó a reír.

- ¡Os ha oído el hospital entero!

Near se tapó con la manta avergonzado, Mello hizo cara de culpable, y le pidió perdón a Melissa, que los miraba enfadada.

- Está bien, está bien. Ahora, iros ya y dejadle descansar.

Mello se vistió sin prisas, y le dio un último y cálido beso a Near. Al día siguiente volvía al orfanato, pero cuando salió por la puerta sintió que ya lo echaba de menos. Near se apresuró a acabarse la comida y cayó dormido en cuanto se recostó en la cama, agotado.

Cuando despertó ya al día siguiente, Matt ya le estaba preparando las cosas, alistándolo todo para marcharse. Mello y L le habían ido a contar a Roger de la situación. L le dijo que no hacía falta, pero Mello dijo que era el responsable y que pasara lo que pasara quería estar allí para afrontar los problemas. Matt y Near fueron a recepción, esperando que le dieran el alta al peliblanco, que vio algo que captó poderosamente su atención. En la sala de espera había un señor de unos 50 años, pelo negro, ojos castaños, piel fina, por alguna razón le pareció que no era normal. Lo que más atrajo su atención, sin embargo, fue el anillo que el hombre llevaba en el dedo. Era grande y dorado, con una gran piedra carmesí donde se podía apreciar una gran "D" en relieve. Entonces todo pasó muy deprisa.

Estaba en una especie de despacho, delante de un espejo. Aunque seguía teniendo el pelo blanco, el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada no era él. Tendría unos 50 años, nariz amplia y arrugas en la cara. Iba con una bata blanca abierta, de las que llevan lo médicos, con un traje elegante pero sencillo debajo. En las manos tenía una copa de licor color bronce, y en su mano izquierda resaltaba visiblemente un anillo. Un anillo grande, dorado, con una gran piedra roja y una "D" grabada en ella. Por detrás suyo, en el espejo, vio una figura oscura y un fulgor plateado y se apartó justo a tiempo para esquivar el cuchillo. Oyó la copa caer al suelo y hacerse añicos, pero no miro atrás, salió corriendo aterrado, tan deprisa como le permitían sus viejas piernas. Estaba en el pasillo de una especie de hospital o laboratorio, oía a su perseguidor tras él, siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a una puerta de cristal que lo llevó a una especie de jardín. Siguió hasta llegar a una reja y comprobó aterrado que se hallaba cerrada. Girándose a mirar a su alrededor, vio que todo estaba oscuro, pero tampoco oía ya a su atacante. Lo próximo que supo es que estaba tirado en el suelo, el olor a hierba mojada le inundaba la nariz y tenía un dolor agudo y ardiente en el pecho. Cuando dirigió la vista hacia él, vio el cuchillo, clavado hasta la empuñadura, causándole una herida de donde manaba sangre a borbotones. Mientras su vista se iba volviendo más y más oscura, vio como una mano pálida le arrebataba el anillo y un par de pies en zapatos oscuros que se alejaban.

- Near... ¡Near...!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

- Near ¿estás bien?

- ¿Qué... qué ha pasado?

Near miró a su alrededor, confundido. Volvía a estar en la recepción del hospital, el hombre había desaparecido y Matt lo agarraba por los hombros, mirándolo preocupado.

- No sé... te has quedado como traspuesto...

- Estoy bien, debe ser el calor.

- Vale...

Por fin vino el doctor, que se despidió de ellos y salieron donde les esperaba la limusina con Watari. Pasaron por un puesto de revistas y se fijo en el periódico que estaba expuesto. "The Winchester News". Se lo quedó mirando un rato, no había nada de especial en él, pero de alguna forma lo atraía. Sin saber muy bien porque lo compró y se dirigió hacia el coche, donde lo esperaba Matt con la puerta abierta.

L y Mello se encontraban frente al despacho de Roger. Mello sabía que L no permitiría que les pasara nada a él y a Near, pero ¿qué pasaría cuando el detective se fuera por uno de sus casos? La puerta se abrió y Roger los recibió sorprendido, pero con la misma cara amable de siempre. Mello respiró hondo antes de seguir a L y sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

- ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

- Verás, Roger, tenemos que hablar un asunto muy delicado. Quiero que sepas que me voy a hacer cargo de todo.

- ¿Ha pasado algo grave, L?

- No exactamente.

L se llevó el pulgar a la boca, pensando como podía decirle a Roger que Mello había embarazado a Near sin que éste se alterara demasiado. Odiaba cuado la gente se alteraba, le ponía nervioso y se desconcentraba. ¿Y porque no había ningún pastel cerca?

- Vamos a tener un embarazo en el orfanato, Roger.

- ¡¿Qué?!

L suspiró. Se había alterado. Roger dirigió sus ojos con cara de incredulidad hacia Mello, que aunque se esforzaba para mirarlo de forma valiente, se había encogido un poco en la silla.

- ¡¿Pero cómo ha podido pasar?! ¡Ya me imaginaba que si algún día pasaba seria cosa tuya, Mello! ¿Qué pasa, una niña te dijo algo que te molesto y la violaste? Díos mío...

- ¡Yo no he hecho eso!

- Calmaos los dos. Roger, no ha sido una violación, llevan un año de... relación.

- ¡Me da igual! ¡Son demasiado jóvenes!

L y Mello dieron un salto en sus sillas. No era corriente ver al viejo director enfadado, pero ahora estaba fuera de sus casillas y se había puesto más pálido de lo normal.

- Díos mío... esto no puede estar pasando... esta bien, hay que arreglar las cosas, el aborto, esto no puede saberse, tendrá que ser un médico privado, de confianza...

- ¿Qué? ¡No pensamos abortar!

- ¡Pues claro que vais a abortar! ¡Tienes 13 años, por el amor de Dios!

- ¡Eso no importa! Queremos tenerlo y lo tendremos, nos escaparemos de aquí si hace falta.

- Roger, Mello, calmaos por favor. Roger, si quieren tenerlo, es su opción.

- ¡¿Pero como van a tener un niño?!

- Esto es un orfanato, creo que es el lugar más adecuado.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio.

- Estoy hablando muy en serio, Roger. Y cómo ya te he dicho, yo me haré cargo de todo.

- No puede ser. L, esto es inadmisible.

- ...

- Está bien... ¿Quién es la chica?

- Ese es otro asunto delicado. Mello, te agradecería que esperaras en la puerta a Watari y le dijeras que me traiga un pastel cuando llegue.

- Pero...

- Por favor.

A Mello no le pareció bien, pero L le miró con cara de "No repliques" así que se levantó y cerró la 0puerta tras él. Se quedó lo suficiente para oír el "¡¿Qué?!" de Roger y se dirigió a la puerta a esperar la limusina.

Near estaba en la limusina ojeando el periódico. El asiento tenia forma de "U" y estaba con las piernas estiradas, Near entre las de Matt, apoyado en su pecho, el pelirrojo acariciándole la barriga con una mano y el pelo con la otra, leyendo el periódico también por encima del hombro de Near. En un momento, la vista del peliblanco se quedó clavada en un artículo, Matt lo miró para ver que tenía ese artículo de especial, parecía uno cualquiera. "Científico Norte-americano desaparecido misteriosamente" el artículo en sí era corto, pero Near parecía tener la vista fija en la foto, en ella se veía una especie de congreso, y en el centro, hablando por el micrófono había un hombre ya mayor, pelo blanco, nariz amplia y varias arrugas en la cara. Iba con una bata blanca abierta, con un traje elegante pero sencillo debajo. No le parecía diferente a cualquier científico, pero Near parecía hechizado por la foto. Por fin llegaron y Near abrió la puerta y se fue, todavía con la vista fija en el periódico. Matt se quedó un momento quieto, extrañado por el comportamiento del peliblanco.

Cuando salió vio a Near dirigirse hacia el edificio y detrás de él, Mello consolando a un niño que estaba llorando. Se dirigió allí corriendo, y ayudó a Mello a calmar el niño, de unos 3 o 4 años, que se fue a dentro, sollozando un poco.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Mello?

- ¡No lo sé! He ido corriendo hacia Near, y ni siquiera me ha mirado, ni me ha hablado ni nada. He ido hacia el niño, y me ha dicho que Near le ha dicho que no lo molestara, y que lo dejara en paz.

- ¿Qué?

Matt miró a Mello incrédulo. Al ser de los mayores, y los más altos en la línea de sucesión, sobretodo Near, mucho de los más pequeños los admiraban. En Mello era normal que enviara a los niños a la mierda, y Matt cuando se cansaba también les decía que los dejara en paz. Pero Near, siempre era educado, y les ayudaba en todo lo que podían, los niños sabían que podían confiar en él. Aunque sabía que para el peliblanco era tedioso, muchos niños le contaban sus problemas, y él siempre les escuchaba pacientemente. Era normal que un niño tan pequeño reaccionar así por la reacción de Near, pero que Near hubiera hecho eso, NO era normal.

En el segundo piso, un peliblanco absorto en sus pensamientos entraba en su habitación. Aquel científico era el de su... ¿visión? Pero ¿por qué la había tenido? En el artículo decía que había desaparecido, pero él le había visto claramente morir. ¿Y el hombre con su anillo en el hospital? ¿Sería el asesino?

_______________________________________________________

Wow O_O

le ha afectado, pobre Mello... y pobre niño, nse ni como se llama xDD

A cuidarse! =D recuerdo que son vuestros reviews los que deciden si la continuo o no ^^

~Nota para **Ale-chan**!: Wow, tu review fue inspirador xD y no aburrio para nada, me encantan los reviews largos^^ pero hubo una cosa qe... Mello no tiene 20 años :S tiene un par más qe Near solamente xDD lo siento por el error, ya revisare el capi, a ver donde puse algo asi xDD aunqe... reconozco qe eso de un Mello de 20 con un Near preñado de 13 me atrae muchisimo xDDD

creo qe podria salir un buen one-shot de ahi.. xD mmh.... *pensando* ...... see... creo qe are algo asi... aunqe mis neuronas estan algo secas estos dias xDD cualquier idea, un review o un correo o algo ^^ puede salir algo bueno de aqui xDD

y en realidad me gusta más la pareja MattxNear! (L) xD aunqe eso es algo qe se ira descubriendo me parece xDD


	3. Pasado

yeaah!

no pensaba subirlo ya, pero mira, por fin pude entregar un trabajo importante con el qe estuve meses . y estoy contenta xDDD para ser sincera, aun nse si seguir publicando aqi o no ô.õ supongo qe depende de los reviews, con un par por capitulo sere feliz xD asi qe el proximo esta en.. el review 6! xD cuando tenga seis volvere a subir xD

este capi va dedicado a Matt y Near, y se vera un poco como era su relacion antes de que Near saliera con Mello y como es ahora.

Death Note no me pertenece (se nota....) y blablabla =)

_______________________________________________________

Mello se despertó en medio de la noche, inquieto. Notó un vacío a su lado y se giró suspirando, pero pronto recordó con alegría que Near ya había vuelto del hospital así que decidió ir a hacer una visita a su cuarto, seguramente ya estaría durmiendo, pero le encantaba dormir abrazado a él. Salió con cuidado de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Near. Cuando llegó puso la oreja para escuchar, al parecer todo estaba en silencio, así que seguro que estaba dormido ya. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a la cama.

- ¿Near?

Palpó la cama y comprobó asustado que estaba vacía. Aspiró hondo intentando calmarse, habría ido al baño o a buscar un poco de agua. Volvió a salir y comprobó la cocina y los baños, no estaba allí. Se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, recorriendo los oscuros pasillos, sin encontrarle por ningún lado.

- Vaya, que momento más inoportuno.

- Lo siento, L. Me dijeron que era urgente.

L estaba en la limusina, dirección del aeropuerto. No había tenido tiempo de ver a los chicos y decirles que se iba, y le hubiera gustado acompañar a Mello y Near en esos momentos. Por lo menos aún le quedaban 6 meses. Decidió que le enviaría un e-mail a cada uno, también a Matt. Básicamente les decía que se cuidaran, que volvería lo más pronto posible, a Mello que fuera más responsable, a Near que se cuidara especialmente, y a Matt que vigilara que no hacían locuras en su ausencia. Cuando acabó de enviar los e-mails se dispuso a repasar los archivos del caso. Al parecer, un tal George Dickens había desaparecido. El hombre en cuestión era un científico de importancia, y tenía que dar una gran conferencia en Los Ángeles dentro de dos días. Le habían encargado a L el trabajo de encontrarlo cuanto antes, pero no había ninguna pista, ni habían pedido ningún rescate.

Repasó las fotos de la escena. Era el típico despacho de un científico, miniaturas de átomos en el escritorio, un póster de la tabla periódica de los elementos, un espejo, y una estantería con libros. En el suelo había una copa de licor rota, por la disposición del cristal y las huellas del suelo, supuso que alguien con prisa lo había pisado. ¿Tal vez tratando de huir? ¿O persiguiendo a algo? O a alguien.

Al final, vio una luz bajo la puerta de la biblioteca y decidió probar suerte. Comprobó con alivio que se trataba de él. Una lámpara furtiva delante de un ordenador. ¿Qué haría allí a esas horas? ¡Eran las dos de la mañana!

- Near...

- Mello - dijo el peliblanco con cierto asombro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Nada.

Mello se acercó, Near apretó el botón de la pantalla y ésta se puso negra de inmediato. Mello frunció el ceño y miró al peliblanco, que a su vez le miraba a él, esperando.

- ¿Qué hacías?

- Nada.

- Ya, claro. Near, son las dos de la mañana.

- Me he dado cuenta de eso.

- ... está bien... no me lo digas sino quieres, pero ¿Por qué?

- No es nada, en serio. Simplemente no podía dormir.

- ¿Y que tal si te acompaño yo a la cama? - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa.

- No gracias, estoy cansado. Tranquilo, ve a dormir, no me quedaré mucho rato.

- ... Near, estás muy raro.

- Estoy bien, Mello. Pero gracias por preocuparte.

- ......... vale, me quedaré hasta que acabes y nos podamos ir a la cama.

- No hace falta...

Mello no le contestó y encendió el ordenador de enfrente. Estuvieron durante 15 minutos callados, más o menos, hasta que el rubio decidió romper el silencio.

- Tenemos un correo de L.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Ya lo has mirado?

- No, me lo dijo Matt.

- ¿Ha estado Matt aquí?

- Sí, vine justo cuando se iba.

- Ahm...

Estuvieron callados durante media hora más, Mello mirando nada en particular. Cuando llevaba un rato matando zombis, se restregó los ojos que le empezaban a doler.

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

- No.

- Venga, date prisa.

- Ve a dormir Mello, se te ve cansado.

- ¿Te intentas deshacer de mi?

- No.

- Venga, apaga eso.

- No tengo sueño.

- No es verdad, se te nota en la cara. Empiezas a tener ojeras y todo.

- ... está bien.

Near suspiró resignado y apagó el ordenador. Cuando a Mello se le metía algo en la cabeza... Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación del peliblanco, donde Near se hizo una bola en la cama y Mello lo abrazó por la espalda. Near no se apartó, pero tampoco respondió al abrazo como estaba acostumbrado. Estaba claro que algo le pasaba a Near, pero por mucho que pensaba no le ocurría que podía ser. ¿Y por qué no se lo decía él, de todas formas? Se suponía que no tenían secretos el uno con el otro. Al parecer Near no lo veía así... le observó y comprobó que ya estaba dormido. Con que no tenía sueño eh... pensando que tal vez sería cosa de las hormonas por el embarazo, lo apretujó más contra él y se durmió también al poco rato.

El día amaneció gris en el orfanato. Near miró el despertador, eran las 6. Bostezando, se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Mello. Ayer estuvo hasta tarde mirando cosas en Internet y apenas había dormido unas 3 o 4 horas. Mientras iba hacia la ducha, recordó los artículos que habían pasado la noche anterior por delante de sus ojos. Recordó uno en especial.

_**"Importante Científico Desaparecido."**_

_"George Dickens, un importante científico canadiense desapareció ayer a las 22:00 en la sede del CERN en Suiza, cerca de Ginebra. Esa misma mañana, había dado una revolucionaria noticia que sacudió al mundo entero. El señor Dickens asegura tener una nueva e innovadora fuente de energía renovable alimentada sólo con calor y a un precio perfectamente asequible para la clase media. Si eso fuera verdad, representaría la bancarrota para las más importantes petroleras del mundo."_

Tal vez ahí estaba la respuesta. Algún magnate del petróleo que no estaba dispuesto a perder su trabajo podía haber contratado a un asesino a sueldo. O a lo mejor ya tenía trabajadores que se encargaban de estos asuntos.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado al baño, y se desvistió con parsimonia, tomándose su tiempo para poner el agua a una temperatura agradable. Se metió debajo del chorro de agua caliente, dejando que le calara los músculos, relajándolo.

¿Por qué había tenido aquella especie de visión? ¿Y donde podría estar el cuerpo? No le había pasado algo así nunca. Era cierto que a veces se entretenía jugando con cartas del Tarot y que por coincidencias del destino solían cumplirse, o tenía un sexto sentido que le hacía percibir cosas que a los demás no, en parte, por eso podía decir que era el número uno. O saber cosas que no debería saber, así como percibir fácilmente los estados de ánimo de una persona o saber si mentía o no sólo con mirarla a los ojos. Pero de ahí a tener visiones... ¿Y que tenía ese tipo que ver con él? De repente notó unos manos que le agarraban por detrás y no pudo evitar darse la vuelta gritando. Lo que se encontró fue a un Matt mojado, sin sus gafas e igualmente desnudo, riendo a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Matt! ¡¿Sabes que casi me matas del susto?!

- ¡Jajajaja! Eso te pasa por estar tan distraído.

- ¿Cuando has llegado?

- Llevo aquí todo el rato, lo que pasa es que no te has dado cuenta al entrar.

- Ah... pues... sí que estaba distraído...

- Anda, ven aquí que te ayude, despistado.

Matt empujó a Near hacia él, y poniéndose un poco de jabón en las manos le empezó a lavar la cabeza a Near, mientras sonreía al oírle murmurar todavía cosas como "Menudo susto" o "a quien se le ocurre, en mi estado". Cuando le hubo enjabonado la cabeza, lo encaró hacia la pared y le restregó la espalda con cuidado. Después le aclaró el pelo y todavía con Near mirando hacia la pared lo echó hacia atrás hasta apoyarlo en su pecho y le abrazó por detrás, enjabonándole con cuidado el estómago.

- Ya se te empieza a notar...

- No, y NO tengo ningún bulto .

- ¿Quién a dicho nada de un bulto?

- Por si acaso...

Matt sonrió ante la cara de enfurruñado del peliblanco y lo sacó de la ducha envolviéndolo en una mullida toalla blanca. Dejando la ropa sucia que antes había apartado en el sitio para lavar, se envolvió a sí mismo en una toalla y se giró hacia Near que se acurrucaba en el calor que brindaba esa toalla demasiado grande para él.

- ¿Dónde está Mello?

- En la habitación, no quería despertarle.

- Está preocupado por ti, Near.

- ¿Por qué?

- Dice que ayer te estuviste comportando extraño todo el día, y creo que tiene razón.

Near suspiró posando la vista en el espejo empañado.

- Venga Near, que pasa.

- No es nada, en serio.

- ¿Eso es lo que le has dicho a Mello? Porque conmigo no va a funcionar, Near. Y lo sabes.

- ... Es que... es complicado.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación y lo hablamos?

- Vale...

Near se puso ropa limpia, y Matt que se la había olvidado, fue con la toalla atada a la cintura. Por suerte, su habitación estaba cerca y por la hora, nadie le vio así.

Cuando llegaron, Matt se volvió a poner el pijama y se sentó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y acomodando a Near entre sus piernas.

- ¿Y bien?

- Matt, se que a lo mejor te va a costar creerlo, pero te aseguro que es verdad.

- Claro, tranquilo. Te escucho.

Near suspiró y le empezó a relatar desde el principio, la visión en el hospital al ver el anillo, el artículo del periódico, y de cómo había estado buscando fotos y noticias sobre él en Internet. Matt lo escuchó todo pacientemente y esperó a que Near acabara, donde hubo un pequeño rato de silencio.

- Y... ¿Mello sabe algo de todo esto?

- No, no quise preocuparle.

- Deberías decírselo. Se preocupará más si no sabe que te pasa.

- No lo creo. Mello siempre se preocupa, además, él no sabe nada de este "sexto sentido".

- ¿No se lo has dicho?

- No, me da miedo que pueda asustarle o algo, es una tontería, lo sé, pero...

- No lo es, ya te entiendo. Miedo al rechazo por parte de un ser querido. Pero una visión... nunca habías tenido ninguna, ¿verdad?

- No, es la primera vez que siento algo así.

- Pero no debes obsesionarte con ello, Near. Además, ¿Cómo vas a explicar que sabes que el tipo este, está muerto y no desaparecido?

- No lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es como si me llamara... o algo...

- Yo creo que deberías ignorarlo. Se supone que debes vivir tu vida, no ayudar a personas muertas.

- No estoy ayudando a ningún muerto, y no digas esas cosas, me pone los pelos de punta.

- Está bien, pero prométeme que te tomaras las cosas con más calma y se lo contarás a Mello. O al menos actuarás normal frente a él, para que no se preocupe tanto.

- Mmh... vale... gracias por escucharme Matt...

Vio a Near hacer un pequeño bostezo y se acurrucó más en su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y se lo quedó mirando. Así, todo de blanco, e iluminado suavemente por la luz del amanecer, debía reconocer que era la cosa más linda que había visto nunca. Como siempre. Le abrazó dejándose él también llevar por el sueño, pues Near ya se había dormido. Le encantaba abrazarlo, parecía que encajaba tan bien entre sus brazos. Y siempre era cálido y le encantaba el olor de su pelo recién lavado. Sintiendo los párpados cada vez más pesados, recordó el día que Near rompió con él. Al menos había sido sincero. Pero aún así no podía evitar echarlo de menos.

_Matt se encontraba en su habitación, preparándose para irse a dormir. Near llevaba un par de días muy raros, pero no le había querido decir nada hasta ahora. Le había dicho que esa noche iría a verlo, pero ya se empezaba a hacer tarde y Near no aparecía. No podía ser que Mello se había enterado de lo suyo, el rubio se comportaba como siempre. Llevaban su relación en secreto, porque era su enemigo número uno, y no sabía que podría pasarles si llegaba a enterarse. Justo cuando iba a apagar la luz, alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta. Cuando la abrió efectivamente, allí estaba él, tan bonito como el primer día que lo vio. Se hizo a un lado y Near se apresuró a entrar, quedándose de pie en medio de la habitación. Esto en sí le extrañó, pero lo ignoró y atrayéndolo hacia él, comenzó a besarlo._

_- Matt... Matt, espera - Near intentaba hablar entre los besos, pero él no le dejaba - Matt... ¡Matt!_

_Matt por fin se separó de él, y vio que Near estaba serio. Lo que fuera que tenía que decirle, no le iba a gustar._

_- Matt, tenemos que hablar._

_Matt suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Efectivamente, algo iba mal. Near se quedó de pie, esperando a que Matt le prestara toda su atención._

_- ¿Qué pasa, Near?_

_- Matt... no puedo seguir con esto._

_- ¿Con qué?_

_- Con... esto. Con lo nuestro..._

_- ¿Es por qué te da miedo que Mello se entere?_

_- No. Bueno, sí y no. Pero no, no es lo que crees._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Verás Matt... me he enamorado de otra persona._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás engañando?_

_- ¡No! Nunca haría algo así. Es sólo que... no puedo estar contigo, sabiendo que quiero a otra persona._

_- Y... ¿Esa persona... lo sabe?_

_- No, no lo creo._

_Matt se pasó la mano por la cara con gesto cansado. Near miró un momento al suelo y volvió a clavar sus ojos grises en él._

_- Es decir... me estás dejando porque te has enamorado de una persona que ni siquiera sabes si te corresponde._

_- Podríamos decirlo así... Matt, seamos sinceros. El amor nunca ha jugado un papel importante en nuestra relación._

_- Claro, y ahora que lo has encontrado sólo soy un estorbo._

_Near avanzó un poco y puso su mano en la mejilla de Matt._

_- Claro que no. Matt, a pesar de todo eres mi mejor amigo, y nunca querría apartarte de mi vida._

_- Sí tú lo dices..._

_- Eres la única persona en quien confío. Y me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos._

_- Pero no amantes._

_- Exacto..._

_Matt se levantó y le abrazó. Se dejó inundar por su aroma. No quería perderle, pero si las cosas habían sido así, no le quedaba otra que aceptarlo._

_- ¿Y puedo saber de quién?_

_- De Mello._

_- ¿Qué?_

_Matt se separó de él y lo miró incrédulo._

_- ¿De Mello?_

_- Sí..._

_- Pero... os odiáis..._

_- Él me odia. Yo nunca le he odiado..._

_Near bajó los ojos con tristeza, y Matt lo volvió abrazar._

_- No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que en el fondo no te odia, y ni siquiera Mello podría resistirse a algo tan bonito como tú._

_- Matt... -///-_

_- Es cierto xD No te preocupes, entre los dos encontraremos una solución._

_- ¿Me... me ayudarás?_

_- Pues claro._

_- Gracias..._

_- Near, aunque ya no estemos juntos, sigues siendo mi niño. Y siempre los serás, así que mi objetivo es hacerte feliz, sea con quien sea._

_- Matt... gracias..._

_- Gracias a ti, Near._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por decirme siempre la verdad._

_- Nunca te mentiría._

_- Lo sé._

_Near sonrió y se apoyó en la punta de los pies para darle un beso. El último que se dieron como amantes._

Con el último recuerdo de aquella sonrisa que le decía que Near aún confiaba en él y que había hecho lo correcto, Matt finalmente se durmió.

Mello se despertó hacia eso de las 8. Comprobó que Near otra vez había desaparecido y se levantó para ir a buscarlo. Fue primero a la biblioteca, pero no lo encontró allí. Fue a la cocina, los baños, sala de juego, el comedor... pero Near no estaba. Al final, decidiendo que tal vez Matt sabía donde estaba Near, se dirigió a la habitación del pelirrojo. Cuando llegó puso una oreja en la puerta. ¿Todavía estaría durmiendo Matt? Con suavidad abrió la puerta para despertar al pelirrojo pero pronto se dio cuenta que Matt no era el único que estaba estirado en aquella cama...

_______________________________________________________

yy se acabooó!

qe opinan? =D espero qe os haya gustado! y ahora, la nota de Ale-chan! :)

en wikipedeia?¿ en serio?¿ xDD pues nse a qien se le ocurrio, pero Mello realmente es solo un par de años mayor qe Near xDD

y no, mi nombre no viene de la hermana de Light xD en realidad eres la primera persona qe me lo a preguntado nunca xD pero viene por la pelicula "Memorias de una geisha" xDD me enamoré del nombre 3* xDD

en fiin,, xD cuidatee! ^^


	4. Nate & Mihael

Wowm ya ni me acordaba qe estaba esto aqi xDD Me suele pasar -.-' Si la gente no comenta, me olvido de una historia xDD Menos mal que hay varios capitulos escritos ô.õ xDD

espero que os guste! ^^

No hay L en este capítulo xD Sabremos más de su avance con el caso en el proximo cap!

______________________________________________________________________

A Mello le costó unos momentos asimilar la imagen delante de él. Había pensado que tal vez Matt sabía donde se encontraba Near, pero no había imaginado encontrarse _eso_.

Matt estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza reposando sobre la pared y una sonrisa en la cara. Near se encontraba acurrucado en el pecho de Matt, y al igual que él, estaba profundamente dormido. El pelirrojo lo envolvía de forma protectora con los brazos como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, y Near tenía una mano sobre el vientre y la otra alrededor de la cintura de Matt. También se fijo en la cara de infinita paz que tenía el peliblanco, como si durmiera en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Con cuidado de no despertar a los otros dos, cerró la puerta despacio. Decidió ir a fuera a tomar un poco el aire y aunque empezaba a refrescar por la proximidad del invierno, no se molestó en tomar el abrigo. Se sentó junto a un árbol y sacó una tableta de chocolate, desenvolviéndola con cuidado. Se acordó de cuanto le gustaba a Near aquella hora del día. El cielo era de un color anaranjado, soplaba una suave brisa y todo estaba tranquilo. ¿Cuántos amaneceres habían visto juntos? Aquí en el patio, o por la ventana, o simplemente observando desde la cama.

Algo iba mal, aunque no parecía atinar a que era. O tal vez sí lo sabía pero se negaba. A ver, repasemos. Near se había comportado de forma extraña desde que volvió del hospital. Con _Matt_. Por la noche le había ignorado completamente, y cuando por fin se fueron a dormir ni siquiera le dio las buenas noches ni le abrazó, acurrucándose contra él, como siempre hacía. Por la mañana se había despertado solo, y después de buscarlo había encontrado a Near, acurrucado con _Matt_. En la cama de _Matt_, abrazado con _Matt_. ¿Cuándo se había despertado? Y lo que más le inquietaba, ¿Por qué se había levantado para irse a dormir con otro? ¡Con _Matt_, por dios santo! Sí, siempre se habían tenido mucha confianza y pasaban tiempo juntos, pero de ahí a... No. Tenía que haber otra explicación. Near no le haría eso, le quería. Por dios ¡Iban a ser padres! Near estaba embarazado de él, y se amaban. Se habían prometido una vida juntos. Claro que Near y Matt podían ser amigos, pero ya está. Le extrañaba que desde el principio se hubieran tenido tanta confianza. Es decir, antes de que él y Near empezaran a salir, aquellos dos apenas se habían dirigido dos palabras. Bueno, tal vez sí, cuando Mello estaba muy enfadado, Matt tenía que pedirle ayuda a Near cuando no entendía algo. Pero a parte de unas cuantas tardes de estudio, no habían hablado nunca.

Nunca le había prestado atención a las sonrisas de Near, o a los abrazos de Matt, o al hecho de que éste llamara a Near a veces "mi niño" o cosas así. Ahora que ya no le odiaba le gustaba que su novio y mejor amigo se llevaran bien, y pasaron tardes agradables entre los tres. Pero tal vez ahora se le antojaba que tenían una relación demasiado... íntima. Pero no podía ser, Matt era su mejor amigo y nunca le haría algo así. Y Near tampoco, le amaba a él, no a Matt. ¿Verdad? Se estaba volviendo paranoico. Decidió volver a la habitación de Near a esperarlo allí. Cuando volviera le daría una buena y razonable explicación de porque estaba en otra cama, abrazado a otra persona, y se reiría de sí mismo por pensar que alguna vez podía haber pasado algo entre Near y Matt. Ya se le antojaba una tontería.

Near despertó de nuevo sobre las 10. Un poco adormilado aún, miró a su alrededor y descubrió a Matt abrazándole, dormido y roncando. Sonrió al escuchar un ronquido especialmente fuerte, seguro que era cosa del tabaco. Pero por mucho que lo había intentado convencer, sabía que Matt no lo dejaría. Escribió una nota dejándosela en la mesilla de noche y la miró riéndose para sí.

Con una última mirada hacia Matt, cerró la puerta silenciosamente y se fue hasta su propia habitación. Esperaba que Mello no hubiera despertado, eso originaría demasiadas preguntas.

Seguramente Mello lo entendería, al fin y al cabo se había tomado muy bien lo del embarazo, por raro que fuera, pero sentir cosas y tener visiones era otra cosa. No tenía forma de demostrarlo, todo dependía de la fe que Mello tuviera en él. Y seguramente lo asociaría al cansancio por el embarazo o algo así. Pero se lo diría. Algún día, lo haría.

Cuando llegó a su habitación comprobó que no había tenido suerte. Mello se encontraba sentado en el suelo, haciendo rebotar una pelota contra la pared opuesta. Near cerró la puerta tras él y se lo quedó mirando sin saber muy bien que decir. Mello dejó la pelota y lo miró con cara seria. Al mirarlo a los ojos, supo que estaba preocupado y también que había algo que lo angustiaba. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, seguramente sería culpa suya, así que decidió hacer caso a Matt y fingir que no pasa nada cuando estuviera con Mello.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

-Fuera, quería tomar un poco el aire. ¿Cuándo te has despertado?

- Hará unas dos horas.

- Ah...

- ¿Has estado todo el rato fuera?

Near se permitió unos momento para pensar. Podía decirle que sí, pero no era natural en él estar tanto tiempo fuera, y menos solo. Y tampoco le gustaba mentir.

- No, yo... me encontré con Matt. Estuvimos hablando en su habitación y me quedé dormido, perdona.

Notó alivio en sus ojos y se fue a sentar junto a él, abrazándole por el cuello.

- Mihael... Te quiero.

Mello sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Yo también a ti, Nate.

Near le acercó la cara con una mano y le volvió a besar. Utilizaban su nombre sólo en los momentos más íntimos, y sólo cuando estaban solos. El nombre verdadero era el tesoro más preciado que poseía un niño Wammy, confesárselo a alguien era una muestra increíble de confianza, era casi como poner sus vidas en las manos de otra persona. Generalmente, esto sólo afectaba a los que estaban más arriba de la cadena de sucesión y podrían llegar a convertirse algún día en el próximo L, lo que les incluía a ellos dos. Se lo habían dicho la noche en que se declararon, para demostrarse el uno al otro que estaban siendo sinceros, todo su amor y confianza. Sólo con escucharlo de los labios del otro sentían como ya no estaban solos, que todo iría bien mientras el otro estuviera allí, se sentían queridos por alguien.

Poco a poco, Mello fue recostando a Near en el suelo, sin perder nunca ese contacto, esos labios que hacían que el mundo se desvaneciera a su alrededor.

Mello lo empezó a acariciar por encima de la ropa con la mano izquierda mientras que con la otra jugaba con los botones de la camisa hasta desabrocharla por completo y pasó sus manos por todo el torso del peliblanco, mientras bajaba la boca a su cuello.

Near se relajó, semi-estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y dejando hacer a Mello, mientras iba soltando cada vez más suspiros, cerrando los ojos instintivamente de vez en cuando.

La boca de Mello bajó por su pecho, posando suaves besos en esa pálida piel mientras lo seguía acariciando. Sonrió al escuchar a Near aguantar la respiración cuando su boca llegó a un rosado pezón. Sacó la lengua y la empezó a mover en círculos a su alrededor antes de lamérselo con la punta delicadamente y jugando con el otro en su mano derecha mientras la izquierda seguía explorando.

- ¡Ah...! M-Mello... no pares...

Mello empezó a hacer su recorrido hacia abajo, aún pasando sus manos allí por donde podía. Cuando llegó al ombligo se divirtió con los suaves sonidos que hacía el albino cuando metía y sacaba su lengua y mordía delicadamente los bordes. Levantó la cabeza para poder observarlo y bufó sobre el rastro de saliva del ombligo.

Near no pudo reprimir otro dulce gemido mientras arqueaba ligeramente el cuerpo, apretando los puños. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las mejillas pintadas de carmín. Mello sentía el miembro del peliblanco en su pecho a través de la ropa, y decidió seguir su recorrido.

Bajándole sólo el pantalón fue retrocediendo hasta dejárselo por las rodillas y volvió a subir, acariciándole el miembro a través de la tela, viendo como Near empezaba a jadear silenciosamente y movía las caderas para hacer más presión contra la mano de Mello.

Éste le bajó los boxers y se deshizo de ellos y de los pantalones y comenzó a subir por sus piernas acariciándolas y lamiendo la parte interior de sus muslos. Cuando llegó arriba de nuevo, le abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo, lamiéndole también las ingles, colocando húmedos besos por todo el alrededor de su miembro, subiendo por su longitud, beso a beso, hasta llegar justo debajo de la cabeza donde se dedicó a jugar con la lengua.

Near jadeaba ahora ruidosamente, moviendo las caderas casi imperceptiblemente y acariciándose el cuerpo a sí mismo, la mano izquierda deslizándose por el interior del muslo, la derecha subiendo temblorosamente por su barriga hasta llegar a su pecho. Mello le lamió toda la longitud para succionar luego sólo el glande, arrancándole un sonoro gemido al peliblanco. Siguió jugando un rato sin metérselo aún en la boca, notaba una mano de Near en su cabeza haciendo un poco de presión, pero le encantaba hacerle sufrir de esa manera.

Alejándose de su miembro, fue subiendo con besos hasta volver a llegar a su boca, ganándose un gruñido frustrado por parte del albino.

Mello lo besó con ternura y agarró una de sus manos guiándola hasta su miembro para que se masturbara. En cuanto lo soltó, Near empezó a masajearse con rudeza y rapidez, mirándole a los ojos.

- Shh... No tan rápido... No querrás acabar ya, ¿verdad?

Near redujo un poco el ritmo, gimiendo y cerrando los ojos. A Mello le encantaba verle masturbarse, podía apreciar claramente su rostro enmarcado por el placer, su cara roja y su boca entreabierta por donde escapaban deliciosos y tenues gemidos. Puso su mano sobre la de Near siguiendo el ritmo pero sin tocarle directamente. Sabía que eso lo excitaba aún más, y la respuesta no se hizo esperar, Near le besó con fuerza, entrelazando la lengua con la suya para acallar un poco los gemidos, que iban en aumento.

Cuando Near estaba a punto de acabar, le apartó la mano y lo masturbó él mismo, con rapidez, haciendo una ligera pero perceptible presión. En ese momento Near no pudo más y se vino en la mano de Mello, quedándose momentáneamente débil entre los brazos del otro.

Cuando pareció que se había recuperado lo giró apoyándolo en las rodillas y las manos, y abriéndose sus propios pantalones, pues ya le empezaba a doler la presión, se distanció un poco de él, hasta que su lengua encontró su entrada. Empezó a jugar con ella, deleitándose de los suaves sonidos que iba haciendo Near. Le metió lentamente un dedo, rápidamente seguido por dos más, que se movían ya en el interior de Near sin la menor dificultad. El peliblanco movía las caderas, gimiendo aún levemente y ya otra vez duro.

- Eh... no te embales...

Sacó los dedos de su interior y lo giró de nuevo colocándose encima de él, pero Near lo detuvo.

- Cuidado, Mello... el bebé...

Near cambió posiciones, y estiró a Mello en el suelo, sentándose él muy poco a poco sobre su miembro, haciéndolos gemir a ambos. Una vez se juntaron sus caderas se dio un momento para respirar, y empezó a moverse lentamente, aumentando poco a poco el ritmo. Mello se levantó quedando sentado y lo empezó a masturbar, acariciándole con la otra mano. El ritmo seguía aumentando, al igual que los jadeos y gemidos que ahora emitían ambos. Near parecía ahora estar más saltando sobre Mello que moviéndose con él por la velocidad, agarrándole del cuello, pero incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Con un gemido ronco, Mello se vino primero, causando un tenue sonido de chapoteo cada vez que Near bajaba. Una de sus manos voló hasta posarse en la de Mello que le estaba masturbando, acelerando el ritmo. Con un par de bajadas más, Near se corrió también, manchándole el pecho a Mello y ahogando el gemido en su boca. Redujo la velocidad hasta parar, y se dejó caer en el pecho de su novio, aún con Mello dentro de él, que lo rodeó con los brazos recuperando la respiración.

Comprobando que Near estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, Mello alargó su brazo hasta alcanzar la sábana de la cama y rodearlos con ella. Los estiró en el suelo y saliendo con cuidado del interior de Near, le dio un último beso en los labios.

- Te quiero... Nate...

- Y... yo...

"A ti" fueron palabras que no llegaron a pronunciarse, pues ambos estaban ya profundamente dormidos.

Unos dormitorios más allá un chico pelirrojo y de ojos verdes despertaba de su sueño. Lo primero que notó fue la falta del cuerpo cálido con que se había dormido. Echó una ojeada por la habitación en busca de alguna señal de Near y vio una nota en la mesilla.

_"¡Buenos días, bella durmiente! No quería despertarte de tu dulce y apacible sueño así que te dejé durmiendo, seguramente cuando leas esto ya estaré desayunando o... comiendo, por la hora que debe ser. Venga, levanta el culo, perezoso. ¡Aprovecha el día que hoy no hay clases!_

_Gracias por todo, Matt._

_Near"_

Sonrió divertido y decidió ir a por algo de desayunar, con algo de suerte, los encontraría allí. Ni Mello ni Near estaban en el comedor, así que tomó algo tranquilamente, y fue a buscarlos a la habitación de Near, donde éste le había dicho que habían dormido. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta enérgicamente pero justo cuando había abierto la boca para hablar, se calló volviéndola a cerrar lentamente.

Near y Mello estaban en el suelo, desnudos pero cubiertos por una sábana y ambos dormían, Near apoyado en el pecho del rubio, y éste rodeándolo delicadamente con los brazos. La luz matutina entraba por la ventana dándoles un aspecto angelical. El primer pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de Matt fue que sería un pecado que alguien los perturbara, algo tan bonito y con ese aire de paz. El segundo fue que no hacía tanto tiempo era él quien dormía con Near en el suelo...

Cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertarles y salió a fuera. No había mucho que hacer, y estando solo, decidió seguir su rutina de ir a un claro del bosquecillo del jardín donde podía fumar y jugar a sus videojuegos, tranquilo.

No fue hasta el mediodía que se le unió Mello. Surgiendo de entre los matojos, se sentó a su lado, lo suficientemente lejos para que no le llegara el humo.

- ¡Buenos días! ¿Otra vez fumando, Matt? ¬¬'

- Seep. Ya sabes, pasando el tiempo y eso... ¿Dónde está Near?

- Ha ido a buscar unos helados, ahora viene.

- Ah.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa, Matt?

- ¿A quién?

- A Near, claro.

- ¿Y tú?

- Si lo supiera, no te preguntaría, idiota.

- Claro...

Mello se giró para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y Matt retrocedió un poco. Podía tener una mirada muy intimidante cuando se lo proponía.

- Dime qué le pasa.

- No creo que eso me corresponda, Mello.

- ¡Pero tú lo sabes! Seguro que sí, Near te lo cuenta todo... ¿Por qué te lo cuenta todo?

- Bueno, somos amigos.

- Sí, pero es que a veces creo que sois DEMASIADO amigos. Y prefiere contarte a ti sus problemas antes que a mí.

- Eso no es cierto. Si no te cuenta todo lo que le pasa, es porque no quiere preocuparte.

- Yo no me preocupo...

- Tú siempre te preocupas, tío. Le das demasiada importancia a detalles que no tendrían que tenerla, por eso Near es reticente a la hora de contarte lo que le pasa, no quiere que te preocupes demasiado.

- ¿Y por qué a ti sí te lo cuenta? Sigo diciendo que confía más ti que en mí.

- No lo creo. Tal vez es que no le importa si yo me preocupo, pero se siente mal si te hace preocupar a ti. Y más si es por él.

Matt no pudo evitar poner una nota de tristeza en sus palabras. Lo había dicho para calmar a Mello, pero ahora que lo pensaba...

- Mmf... Pero yo quiero que confíe en mí, y me cuente sus problemas. Si me preocupo por él, es porque le quiero.

- ¿Sabes? Hace un par de años me hubiera reído en la cara de quien me hubiera dicho que algún día dirías esas palabras.

- Ya te digo... yo le hubiera reventado la cabeza a puñetazos. Y le hubiera insultado.

- No lo dudo.

- ¡Buenos días! ^^

Near acababa de llegar con tres helados de limón. Matt le sonrió y se apartó para hacerle un hueco entre él y Mello. Near se acomodó entre ellos, apoyándose en Mello y pasándoles un helado a cada uno.

Matt se puso los auriculares y subió el volumen para dejarles un poco de intimidad. Mello lo miró un momento agradecido y besó a Near pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- Near...

- ¿Sí, Mello?

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Claro, dime.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ...... Mello...

- No, en serio. Quiero saberlo. Near, si me preocupo por ti es porque te quiero. Confío en ti, pero quiero que confíes también en mí.

- Mello... Confío en ti...

- No lo suficiente, por lo que se ve. A veces creo que confías más en Matt que mí. ¿Por qué, Near? ¿Qué tiene Matt que yo no tenga? ¿Qué hace para merecer tu confianza?

- Mello... confío en ti. Pero Matt es mi mejor amigo, al igual que el tuyo. Es normal que le tenga confianza.

- Pero no es justo... confías más en él que mi...

- No es cierto. Lo que pasa es que... si Matt se enfadara o me rechazara por algún motivo, me dolería mucho, pero tarde o temprano se arreglaría. En cambio, si te perdiera a ti... yo... no sé lo que haría, Mello...

- Near... Cómo iba a poder separarme yo de ti, dime. Eres mi vida, te quiero, Near. Te amo. Y quiero que confíes en mí, y me cuentes tus problemas, yo te ayudaría.

- Está bien... Pero aún no. Necesito algo más de tiempo, cuando esté preparado, te lo contaré.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo.

Mello sonrió y lo abrazó más a él. Near lo miró a los ojos y vio alivio en ellos. Aunque aún percibía una sombra de preocupación, esa temporal promesa le había llenado de alegría. De momento eso era suficiente. Algún día se lo contaría todo... algún día. Cuando estuviera preparado.

La tarde pasó apaciblemente en el cuarto de Matt. Jugaron a un videojuego en el que era unos pequeños muñequitos, parecidos a peluches, pero se tenían que matar mutuamente. Matt y Mello se masacraban mutuamente mientras Near iba dando vueltas por el escenario, saltando de vez en cuando.

- ¿Por qué a mí no me hacéis nada?

- Oh, no querríamos dañar a algo tan lindo como tú - contestó Matt con una sonrisa sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

- Pero así me aburro.

- Siempre puedes explorar un poco - dijo Mello con la lengua fuera intentando disparar a Matt que se escondía tras unas cajas - pero cuidado no te hagamos daño sin querer.

Near se lo tomó como un desafío y después de hacer explotar a Matt le pegó un tiro a Mello en la cabeza, quedando como el ganador. Los otros dos lo miraron boquiabiertos mientras Near les dirigía una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Qué decíais?

Estuvieron luchando durante horas, hasta que llegó la hora de irse a la cama. Mello y Near se despidieron de Matt y Mello lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Quieres que me quede?

- Tal vez mañana, hoy quiero descansar.

- Sólo a dormir...

- Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar hoy. Pero te prometo que mañana te lo compensaré - dijo Near con una mirada traviesa.

- Estaá bieen... Por hoy pase, pero mañana quiero verte agarrado a mí cuando te duermas.

- Descuida ^^ Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

Mello le dio un beso de buenas noches y se fue hasta su propia habitación. Near entró en la suya y se dejó caer en la cama, agotado. Aunque no había hecho mucha cosa, se sentía terriblemente cansado y se durmió a los pocos instantes.

_ - Ayúdame..._

_- ¿Dónde estoy?_

_Near miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro, pero se podía ver a sí mismo, como si desprendiera luz propia. Empezó a caminar pero por mucho que caminaba no encontraba ninguna pared ni límite de ningún tipo._

_- Ayúdame..._

_Se giró hacia donde creía que estaba la fuente de esa voz, al parecer no estaba solo. Necesitaba ubicar esa voz para poder encontrar a quien fuera que estuviera con él._

_- ¿Hola?_

_- ........................_

_- ¿Hay alguien?_

_- Ayúdame... sólo tú puedes ayudarme..._

_- ¿Dónde estás?_

_- Encuéntrame Nate River, tienes que encontrarme..._

_Empezó a correr siguiendo la voz, cada vez la oía más fuerte, más cercana._

_- ¡Sigue hablando!_

_- Ayúdame... sólo tú puedes hacerlo..._

______________________________________________________________________

y se acabó hasta el proximo!

que opinan?

su más sincera opinion, si algo no les gusta solo diganmelo, me ayudaran a mejorar ^^

Nos vemos en los 8 reviews! xDD

Espero qe no se haya hecho pesado ô.õ


	5. Descubrimiento

wow O_O llegó esto a los 8 reviews mucho antes de lo que me imaginaba xDD

pero lo prometido es deuda, aqi sigue la historia~!

en este sabremos la identidad del misterioso personaje de las visiones de Near y más cosas se van a descubrir... pero será mejor que lo leáis por vosotros mismos...

_______________________________________________________

_Agotado de correr sin llegar a ningún lado, Near se paró para respirar._

_- Estoy aquí..._

_Near dio salto por el susto y se giró rápidamente encontrándose cara a cara con aquel hombre. Estaba iluminado por la luz que salía de él mismo, y se veía muy oscuro, pero lo reconoció al instante. __George Dickens._

_- Me has encontrado._

_- Tú eres... George Dickens, ¿verdad? __El científico desaparecido._

_- No._

_Near lo miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía ser? Había visto mil fotos de aquel tipo._

_- Entonces, ¿Quién eres?_

_- Soy él pero no soy él._

_- ¿Qué...?_

_- Escúchame atentamente, Nate River._

_- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_- Estoy dentro de ti... Enseñándotelo todo, tienes que descubrir la verdad._

_- ¿Qué verdad?_

_- Es un fraude._

_- ¿El qué?_

_- Todo. Ese magnífico descubrimiento de George Dickens. No funciona. Es un fraude... cuando lo descubrió quiso esconderse y buscó un doble. Lo asesinó y escondió. Luego huyó..._

_- Tú eres ese doble..._

_No era una pregunta, más bien como una afirmación. Poco a poco las empiezas empezaban a encajar. Aquel hombre del hospital, el anillo..._

_- ¿Qué es aquel anillo?_

_- Una reliquia familiar. Era una pieza clave, todo el mundo sabía que no se separaba de él. Pero al parecer en el momento de la verdad tampoco pudo..._

_- ¿Qué hizo después? Le pueden encontrar en cualquier momento._

_- No. Él tampoco es él ya._

_- ¿Qué significa eso?_

_- Estoy seguro que lo puedes especular por ti mismo._

_- ... ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_- Tienes que descubrir la verdad._

_- ¿Por qué yo?_

_- Sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Eres especial, Nate River. Tienes un don único. Sólo que no eres todavía consciente de lo que eres capaz de hacer._

_- ¿Pero por dónde empiezo? ¿Qué hago?_

_- Eso debes descubrirlo tú. Sé que lo conseguirás, tengo fe en ti, Nate River. Ya va siendo hora de despertar..._

_- ¡No, espera!_

_Near estiró una mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde, aquel hombre, fuera quien fuera, se alejaba cada vez más de él, hasta que sólo vio oscuridad de nuevo._

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. Estaba de nuevo en su cama, respirando con dificultad y una mano alzada en el aire, como queriendo alcanzar algo. Bajó el brazo con lentitud, procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar. Miró el reloj, pasaban un poco de las 5 de la mañana y el sol no había salido aún. Intentó volver a dormirse, pero aquel hombre y todo lo que le había dicho daba vueltas en su cabeza. Al cabo de media hora, derrotado, se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar por los oscuros pasillos. Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de Mello, estaba tentado de pedirle que si podía dormir con él, pero aunque lo hiciera, seguiría pensando en eso, una y otra vez, haciéndole imposible dormir. Decidió seguir su recorrido hasta la habitación de Matt, en ese momento lo que necesitaba era hablar con alguien. Abrió la puerta con lentitud, y se escabulló al interior sin hacer ruido. Se acercó al roncante Matt y le zarandeó un poco el brazo.

- Matt... Matt, despierta.

- zZ...

- ¡Matt!

- ¿Mmh?

- Aleluya...

- ¿Near? ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las seis de la mañana.

- ¿Qué haces despierto tan pronto?

- Tengo que hablar contigo. He... he tenido un sueño.

Matt suspiró y se apartó un poco dejándole espacio. Near sonrió al comprobar que seguía con su costumbre de dormir en ropa interior. Como mínimo ya no lo hacía desnudo, que según él, era muchísimo más cómodo y le hacía sentir más libre.

- ¿Y bien? ¿De que iba ese sueño que hace que me despiertes a las seis de la mañana?

- He hablado con él, Matt.

- ¿Con quien...?

- Con George Dickens. Bueno, no exactamente él.

- ¿Se te ha aparecido un tío muerto en sueños?

- Ehm... sí, podríamos decirlo así...

- Esta bien, cuéntamelo.

- ¿Quieres que te lo explique? ¿No te parece... muy raro?

- Pues claro. A ver, hablar con fantasmas y eso, no es que sea muy normal que digamos, pero siguen siendo tus rarezas y a mi me están perfectamente bien.

- ¿No te asusta?

- ¿Desde cuando me han asustado? Son parte de ti, y no querría que cambiaras, con fantasmas o sin ellos.

- Matt...

Matt le sonrió para hacerle ver que lo decía de verdad. Sabía que aunque hacía como que no le importaba, Near detestaba estar solo y uno de sus grandes miedos era el rechazo. No había tenido una infancia agradable. Estiró el brazo, apretándolo contra él y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza.

- Venga, quiero saberlo todo.

Near sonrió y le empezó a explicar palabra por palabra lo que había sucedido en el sueño. Matt lo escuchó atentamente y se quedó después un rato pensativo.

- ¿Y... que piensas hacer?

- No lo sé... No sé ni por donde empezar...

- Oye, el sol está empezando a salir. Por qué no dormimos un poco y mañana decidimos que hacer.

- ¿Me ayudarás?

- Por supuesto, algodoncito. No te dejaría solo en esto. Y ahora duérmete y déjame dormir a mí.

Near sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios y se acurrucó en sus brazos. Como siempre Matt le había comprendido y le había prometido ayuda. Hablar con él siempre le daba la sensación de no estar solo. Matt le acarició el pelo cubriéndolo con la manta, y se quedó mirando como su respiración se iba acompasando, su forma enmarcada por la luz del alba. Decidió dormirse él también, cuando se levantaran ya decidirían por donde empezar.

Mello se despertó con la luz del sol dándole directamente en la cara. Se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pero encontró que una vez despierto, le era imposible. Era casi las once y decidió que iba siendo hora que se despertara también Near. Fue a su habitación, todavía bostezando, y abrió la puerta sin cuidado.

- ¡Buenos días, cariño!

Pasó sus ojos por la habitación, el silencio fue su única respuesta.

- ¿Near?

Comprobó el baño y al igual que la cama, estaba vació. Salió a buscarlo, pensando donde se habría metido esta vez el peliblanco. "Esto de desaparecer se está convirtiendo en una costumbre muy fea suya, eh... le tendré que poner un cascabel como a los gatos..." pensó el rubio resignado. Después de repasar el orfanato entero y no encontrarlo, decidió ir a la habitación de Matt. Seguro que él sabía donde se hallaba Near, o estaría con él. Y ese pensamiento no le gustó nada.

Cuando llegó se quedo un momento mirando a la puerta, inseguro de si abrirla o no.

"¿Pero que haces, atontado? Son Near, NEAR, y Matt, nunca harían nada que pudiera hacerte daño." "Sí, pero ayer los encontraste juntos ¿recuerdas?" dijo una vocecilla molesta en su cabeza. "Oh, cállate. Near me quiere ¡por supuesto que sí! Nunca tendría nada con Matt." "¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Te lo digo yo, amigo, entre estos dos hay algo más de lo que sabemos." "Tú no dices nada, aquí mando yo. Sólo eres una voz molesta que tengo en la cabeza y te vas a callar ahora. Seguro que están armando un puzzle o jugando a algún videojuego. O ambas cosas." "Si estás tan seguro de la supuesta fidelidad de Near y de que entre esos dos no hay nada..." "¡Pues claro que lo estoy! Confío en Near" "Tal vez, pero él confía más en Matt, que en ti." "No es verdad... me lo dirá cuando esté preparado..." "¿Eso te lo ha dicho él? Ja." "¡Cierra la boca! Confío en Near, y confío en Matt. Y punto final, se acabó la discusión." "Entonces porque no dejas de hablar solo y abres la maldita puerta ¿eh?"

Mello arrugó la frente al darse cuanta que llevaba cerca de diez minutos discutiendo consigo mismo y abrió la puerta con lentitud, casi cerrando los ojos, temeroso de lo que pudiera haber al otro lado. Cuando la puerta se abrió totalmente y miró en su interior, deseó no haberlo hecho. Esta vez no estaban encima, estaban los dos DENTRO de la cama, Matt abrazando a Near y éste acurrucado en sus brazos. "Te lo dije..." Otra vez esa absurda vocecilla. Sentía un sentimiento que empezaba a crecer en su interior, hacia Matt, hacia Near, un sentimiento que hacía mucho que no sentía, una cólera fría que no visitaba su cuerpo desde hacía unos dos años y que volvía con fuerza.

Fue hasta la pareja durmiente y los destapó bruscamente, pero ni aún así se despertaron. Al parecer estaban durmiendo muy, muy bien.

- ¡Near!

No lo pretendía, pero lo que salió de él, era muy cercano al grito, provocando que ambos se despertaran bruscamente. Matt se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, intentando ubicarse y Near posó sus ojos en el rubio, intentando enfocarle.

- ¿Mello...?

- ¡¿Qué coño significa esto?!

- ¿El qué, Mello?

- ¿El qué? ¡¿El qué?!

Mello hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente, Near y Matt ya estaban sentados en la cama, completamente despiertos, Near lo miraba preocupado, Matt temeroso.

- Qué.está.aquí...cama.

- Mello...

- ¡Contéstame!

Near retrocedió un poco asustado, Matt pensó en ponerle una mano en el hombro pero decidió que no era el momento oportuno.

- Mello, escúchame, cielo... no... no es lo que parece...

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y que parece, Near? Desde que volviste del hospital, me has ignorado, te has confiado a Matt negándote a decirme nada a mí, tu NOVIO, anoche me dijiste que tenías cosas en que pensar y que querías dormir solo, pero ¡Oh! Resulta que no querías dormir conmigo pero sí con Matt ¿eh? ¡Y es la segunda vez en dos putos días que te pillo en la cama con él!

Near se quedó callado sin saber que decir. En verdad entre él y Matt, ya no había nada, pero para decirle la verdad y que lo entendiera, tendría que decirle TODA la verdad, y eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Mello estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por calmarse, pero la rabia podía más que él.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna cosa que decir? ¡¿Alguna explicación?!

- Mello, yo... de verdad que no hay nada entre Matt y yo... amistad y confianza... pero ya está...

- ¿En serio? Por que es no es lo que a mí me parece. O tal vez sí. Tal vez DEMASIADA.

Near se volvió a quedar callado. ¿Cómo hacer que le creyera? Mello no esperó y siguió hablando.

- Mira Near, si me estás engañando o planeas dejarme, al menos ten el valor de decírmelo a la cara, odio a la gente cobarde - Near abrió los ojos, sin creer lo que oía.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Mello, no tengo ninguna aventura con nadie, y por supuesto que no quiero dejarte ni nada parecido.

- ¡Eso no es lo que apunan las pruebas! ¿No es eso para lo que nos entrenan? ¿A seguir pruebas? Pues todas te dejan bastante culpable, Near.

- ¡Dios, Mello! ¡Te quiero! ¡Y te quiero sólo a ti! ¡Mírame a los ojos, Mello, no te estoy mintiendo, entre Matt y yo ya no hay nada!

Mello dio un paso hacia atrás y abrió mucho los ojos. Near y Matt se miraron extrañados, sin entender que podía haber provocado esa reacción.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¿Qué? Pues... que te quiero y...

- No. Eso no, lo otro. ¿A qué te refieres... con que entre Matt y tú **ya **no hay nada?

Los otros dos abrieron ahora también los ojos al darse cuanta del error de Near. Desesperado por hacer que Mello le creyera había cometido un error garrafal y le había revelado lo que durante tanto tiempo escondieron.

- Mello... yo...

- Cuando.

- ¿Cuándo qué...?

- Cuando hubo algo entre vosotros.

- Mello, fue hace mucho tiempo...

- No me importa. Quiero saber la verdad y la quiero saber ahora.

Near miró a Matt en busca de apoyo y éste sí le puso la mano en el hombro esta vez, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Verás Mello... Poco antes de que tú y yo empezáramos a salir juntos... yo... estaba con Matt. No te lo contamos porque él era tu mejor amigo y yo tu rival y sabíamos que no te lo tomarías bien.

- ¿Durante cuanto tiempo?

- Durante unos... diez u once meses...

- ...

Todos se quedaron callados, Near y Matt intercambiaban miradas nerviosas, el momento que siempre habían temido, había llegado. Matt veía el miedo en los ojos de Near, pero no sabía que hacer, se sentía impotente. Mello miraba al suelo y parecía estar asimilando toda la información. Matt hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió para ayudar a Near.

- Mello, fue culpa mía.

Mello levantó la vista y la clavó en sus ojos, tenía una mirada gélida y Matt tragó saliva.

- Verás... un día... que te negaste a ayudarme a estudiar para un examen no tuve más remedio que pedirle ayuda a Near... y ese día empezamos a hablar... yo empecé a pensar que después de todo, era tu enemigo, no el mío, y empezamos a vernos más a menudo, salimos fuera del orfanato cada vez que tú estudiabas intentando vencerle o estabas castigado... Near se mostraba reticente, tuve que insistir mucho, pero ya sabes como soy, haría cualquier cosa por llevarme a alguien que me atrae a la cama.

Mello endureció su mirada, Matt deseaba terriblemente bajar la suya, mirar a cualquier otra parte que a esos dos pedazos de hielo. Su voz no fue mucho mejor.

- Continúa.

- Cuando... por fin me acosté con Near... me di cuenta de que no era como los demás, con los que estaba una vez y después ignoraba. Era diferente, quería más. Y no sólo sexo, quería pasar con él todo el tiempo que pudiera, paseando, hablando, o simplemente en su compañía. Poco a poco me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de él, y ya no le di opción a escapar. Al cabo de unos meses cortamos y vosotros empezasteis a salir. Para entonces ya se había acabado todo.

- O sea, estás diciendo que...

- Que ya no hay anda, Mello - dijo Near con voz cautelosa.

- ...que me engañasteis. Que me habéis estado engañando durante todo este tiempo.

Matt miró por fin hacia abajo, al igual que Mello que ya no gritaba pero que por el tono de su voz, Near deseó que estuviera gritando de nuevo. Near tenía un nudo en la garganta, y unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero se contenía, sabía cuanto odiaba Mello a la gente débil, y ya hace años se prometió no mostrarse nunca débil ante él. Aunque por otros motivos.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Matt? Eras mi mejor amigo, yo confiaba en ti... y tú me apuñalas por la espalda y luego lo escondes. ¿Y tú, Near? Antes no me extrañaba, siendo enemigos, no tenías porque decirme nada, pero ¿y después? ¿En ningún momento se te ocurrió contármelo?

- Bueno... tú... no preguntaste nunca y yo no quise decir nada para que no te enfadaras...

- Pues mal hecho. Si me lo hubierais contado, sí, me hubiera enfadado, pero lo habría acabado aceptando. Pero el saber que durante tanto tiempo, tú... vosotros... me habéis estado engañando como a un tonto... ocultado, todo este tiempo... mentido...

- Mello... - a Near se le hacía cada vez más difícil aguantarse el llanto, hablando sólo con un hilo de voz - no queríamos perderte, ninguno de los dos...

- Pues os habéis equivocado. Near, creo que... creo que será mejor que nos demos un tiempo.

- ¿Qué...?

- Será mejor que lo dejemos, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que me aclare las ideas o decida que puedo volver a confiar en vosotros.

- Mello, espera...

- No, Near. Necesito pensar, necesito alejarme de ti. Así que no intentes acercarte, no me hables, ni siquiera me mires. Y lo mismo va por ti, Matt.

Mello se giró y salió de la habitación. Matt se quedó un momento quieto, y luego miró a Near. Apretaba fuertemente las sábanas, y un par de lágrimas furtivas rodaban por sus mejillas. Matt le abrazó, dejándolo llorar en su hombro, aún un poco afectado. Era la primera vez que le veía llorar. Levantó la vista y vio por la ventana como Mello salía del orfanato con la chaqueta puesta.

Near que había dejado de llorar tan fuerte, y ahora sólo sollozaba de vez en cuando, siguió su mirada y se levantó para ir hasta la ventana, abriéndola y dejando que entrara el aire. Matt se levantó también y fue a ponerse algo de ropa, pues aún seguía en ropa interior, y cuando se estaba poniendo la camiseta oyó un débil sonido, como si Near se hubiera echado al suelo. Cuando se giró lo vio allí arrodillado, agarrándose a sí mismo, con fuerza.

- Near, no te preocupes... en cuanto asimile todo esto seguro que nos perdonará a ambos y volverá a tu lado...

- No... - dijo Near débilmente.

- Que sí, tú tranquilo...

- Que no... no es eso... Matt, la barriga... el bebé... llama a una ambulancia...

Matt intentó incorporar a Near desconcertado y éste se desplomó en sus brazos, inconsciente. Asustado, lo dejó en la cama y entonces se fijó en que en los siempre blancos pantalones de Near, había una gran mancha de sangre que antes no estaba allí. Ahora aterrado, salió gritando, pidiendo ayuda.

_______________________________________________________

y hasta aquí!

que les a parecido?

opiniones, críticas constructivas, todas son bienvenidas^^

nos vemos en los 10 reviews! xD


	6. Regreso al hospital

Wow O_O qe rápidas xDD siento el retraso, estoy con varicela -.-

Pero basta de demoras! aqi va el cap 6!

Mmm… me temo que este es un capi triste ò.ó

_______________________________________________________

Mello paseaba por la calles, hacía una bonita mañana de invierno y daba gusto estar en la calle. Pero no para él. No hoy. No sabía si lo que había descubierto era mejor o peor a que Near estuviera teniendo una aventura con Matt. Evidentemente que eso le afectaría, pero... como pudieron mentirle, durante tanto tiempo... al fin y al cabo, eran las personas más importantes de su corta vida. Daría su vida por Near y haría cualquier cosa por Matt.

Siguió paseando por las calles, necesitaba chocolate y urgentemente. Se detuvo en una tienda para comprar un poco y también una Coca-cola, estaba muerto de sed. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba reflexionar sobre ellos. Ahora lo entendía todo, los apodos, los abrazos, las sonrisas...

"_Ya sabes como soy, haría cualquier cosa por llevarme a alguien que me atrae a la cama."_

Matt... Sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza. ¿Por qué Near precisamente? ¿No podía haberse enamorado de otro? ¿Lo amará aún? ¿Seguirán pensando en ellos? Near le había asegurado que ya no había nada entre ellos, pero ya no sabía si seguir creyéndole. Todavía le costaba creérselo.

Saber que Matt ha hecho con Near las mismas cosas que él... o peores, conociéndolo. Saber que había podido disfrutar de su cuerpo igual que él, verle la cara, diferente a la que mostraba a todo el mundo, roja y sudorosa, cuando el más puro placer cruzaba por su cuerpo. Near siempre había tenido la piel extremadamente sensible pero tenía algunos puntos débiles. ¿Los conocería también Matt? ¿Le habría Near abierto también a él los secretos de ese santuario que él consideraba su cuerpo? Recordó un día...

_Matt, Mello y Near estaban en la parte secreta del jardín, donde sólo ellos conocían. Mello y Near llevaban entonces 3 meses saliendo. Estaban estirados en la hierba, disfrutando de aquel soleado día de primavera. Aquel día pensó que Near quedaba maravillosamente bien en contraste con el verde vivo de la hierba._

_Near y Matt estaban teniendo una de sus riñas habituales. Near siempre se preocupaba mucho por Matt, pensó que lo hacía por él, porque era el amigo de Mello y quería llevarse bien con él._

_- Matt, en serio, deja de fumar. ¡Te estás destrozando el cuerpo!_

_- Venga, Near. ¡Dame un respiro! __Sólo lo hago para relajarme._

_- Relajarte. Estos tres meses has bajado cinco puntos en los exámenes, Matt..._

_- Lo sé._

_Near miraba a Matt preocupado, pero el pelirrojo parecía evitar a toda costa hacer contacto directo con la mirada de Near._

_- Morirás de cáncer de pulmón._

_- Y tú atragantado por un lego. Al menos yo tendré una muerte más digna._

_- ¬¬'_

_- Vamos peluchito, no te enfades._

_- No estoy enfadado, lo hago por ti._

_- ¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedírmelo?_

_- ¿Quién, yo? Pues me pondré pesado hasta de dejes de fumar sólo para hacerme callar._

_- Oh, que miedo..._

_- ¿Sí? Ahora verás. Matt, para de fumar, para de fumar, para de fumar, para de fumar, para de fumar, para de fumar, para de fumar, para de fumar, para de fumar, para de fuma..._

_Matt, que había estado acercando la mano durante toda la conversación al pie de Near, la metió en ese momento por el pantalón llegando a su rodilla y haciéndole cosquillas en la parte de detrás. Near se apartó de un salto mirando hacia otro lado con la cara completamente roja, mientras Matt se echaba a reír._

_- ¡No toques ahí!_

_Mello pensó que había sido una buena estrategia, esa era una de las partes más sensibles de Near, junto con la cara interior de sus muslos, en las costillas y justo debajo de su ombligo._

Casualidad. Y él había pensado que se trataba de una casualidad. Como muchas otras que vinieron después. Cuantas veces habría oído gemir a Near al pasar sus manos por esos lugares...

Una de las cosas que más le molestaba es que Near había sido su primera vez, y pensaba que él también lo había sido para Near.

Sonó su teléfono, trayéndolo de vuelta al mundo. Mirando la pantalla, comprobó que se trataba de Matt. Colgó sin llegar a responder, no quería hablar del tema hasta aclararse, y ahora no podía evitar sentir algo de rencor hacia el pelirrojo. Apagó el teléfono y siguió caminando.

- ¡¿Dónde esta Mello?!

- No lo sé, Roger, le estoy llamando.

- ¿No se supone que él es el padre? ¡Podría ser un poco más responsable! Si piensa que así voy a consentir esta locura ¡está muy equivocado! Cuando se entere L... entonces sí me va a escuchar... unos niños, donde se ha visto...

Mientras Roger seguía despotricando, Matt intentaba llamar a Mello de nuevo. Una ambulancia había recogido a Near y ahora Roger y él estaban yendo hacia el hospital en coche. Por fin, pareció que el teléfono daba línea.

- ¡Mello!

- _El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura. Si quiere dejar un mensaje hágalo al oír la señal. Gracias. Piiiiii._

- Mello, sé que estás enfadado pero por favor escúchame. Es Near, está muy grave y está en el hospital, Roger y yo estamos yendo hacia allá. Creo que... algo malo le ha pasado al niño... por favor, llámame en cuanto puedas.

Matt colgó y deseó que Mello oyera el mensaje lo antes posible. Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

L estaba en Suiza, inspeccionando uno de los jardines del CERN un importante laboratorio y centro de estudios físicos. Acababa de ordenar que hicieran unas fotos a la sangre del suelo cuando oyó sonar su teléfono. Mirando la pantalla, se preguntó que sería tan importante como para que lo molestaran cuando trabajaba, conocían muy bien el horario.

- ¿Sí?

- _¿L? Soy Matt ¿estás sólo?_

- Doble T, qué pasa.

- _Eso es un no. Escúchame, es urgente. Near está en el hospital, es muy grave. Ha perdido mucha sangre..._

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- _Near y Mello han tenido una discusión muy fuerte, luego Mello se ha ido y Near se ha desmayado y a comenzado a sangrar..._

- Bien, iré hacia allí en cuanto pueda. Mantenme informado.

- _Claro. L... Date prisa._

L colgó y respiró hondo. Qué podría haber pasado para que Mello hiciera eso con Near en su estado. Desde luego, Mello era muy impulsivo y emocional, pero no creía que se olvidara tan fácilmente el hecho de que iba a ser padre. Estaba decidido, tomaría el próximo avión hasta Inglaterra. La investigación podía esperar hasta que Near estuviera fuera de peligro.

Mello se sentó en un banco del parque, llevaba mucho rato caminando y estaba cansado. Encendió de nuevo el teléfono y le llegó un mensaje desde el buzón de voz. Seguramente sería Matt, no quería escucharle. Pero estaba tentado de escucharlo igualmente. Tal vez estaba disculpándose. Con gesto cansado llamó al buzón para ver quien era.

- "_Tiene 1 mensaje nuevo. Mensaje recibido el día 9 a las 12 horas 21 minutos. "_**_Mello, sé que estás enfadado pero por favor escúchame. Es Near, está muy grave y está en el hospital, Roger y yo estamos yendo hacia allá. Creo que... algo malo le ha pasado al niño... por favor, llámame en cuanto puedas._**_"__ Fin del mensaje. Para escuchar..."_

Mello colgó sin darle tiempo a la operadora a terminar. Sin pensar en llamar siquiera, corrió hacia al hospital donde siempre los llevaban. Por suerte no estaba lejos.

- Matt, tengo que ir a ocuparme de unos asuntos, llámame cuando sepas algo.

- Claro, Roger...

Acababan de llegar y les habían dicho que había llevado a Near a la UCI. Según el médico, el hecho de que fuera un chico lo hacía más sensible a ciertos aspectos, y que una caída, un golpe, mucho esfuerzo, o un duro golpe emocional, como la muerte de un familiar o la pérdida de un ser querido, era poner su cuerpo en mucho peligro. El feto le absorbía ahora la mayoría de sus proteínas y nutrientes, pero ambos estaban muy débiles y si no mejoraba en la próxima hora, tendrían que practicarle un aborto para salvar la vida de Near o morirían los dos.

Mello se detuvo en la puerta del hospital para tomar aire, no había parado de correr ni un solo segundo, y estaba agotado y sudoroso. Una señora que estaba cerca le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pero Mello comenzó a correr de nuevo hasta la mesa de la recepcionista.

- ¡Eh! Un chico albino ha llegado hace poco ¿Dónde está?

- Lo siento, sólo se permiten visitas de familiares.

- ¡Soy un familiar!

- Sí, claro, y yo soy Blancanieves.

- ¡Soy su primo! ¡Dígame donde está!

- Sí, sí, claro, claro.

Mello bufó exasperado y se apoyó en el mostrador acercando su cara a la de la recepcionista mirándola con sus ojos más amenazadores y hablándole de igual forma, bajando un poco la voz.

- Mire, estoy harto de perder el tiempo. ¿Quiere saber la verdad? Pues muy bien. Ese chico que ha venido es MI novio y está embarazo de MI hijo, así que dígame donde cojones está si no quiere meterse en problemas.

La recepcionista retrocedió un poco, asustada. Primero lo miró como sopesando lo que había dicho Mello y pensando las posibilidades de que eso fuera cierto, pero al final decidió decírselo.

- Está en observación de la UCI, tercera planta, el pasillo a la izquierda. Un chico pelirrojo está allí esperando.

"Matt..." Sin siquiera contestarla, salió corriendo y en vez de coger el ascensor decidió optar por las escaleras para ir más rápido. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, vio al pelirrojo sentado en una silla de la sala de espera, con los codos en las rodillas y la cara enterrada entre las manos.

- ¡Matt! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

Matt levantó la vista, era evidente que había estado llorando, tenía los ojos rojos, y un rastro húmedo en la cara. Se levantó de un salto, y corrió hacia él abrazándolo y enterrando la cara en su hombro, volviendo a llorar débilmente. Mello se apartó y lo zarandeó.

- ¡Matt! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Near?

- Mello, lo siento... lo siento, lo siento de veras... debimos decírtelo, pero no queríamos que te enfadaras con nosotros y ahora...

- Olvídalo, ya hablaremos de eso luego. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Matt se limpió las lágrimas y respiró hondo. Mello lo miró asustado, rogando a Dios que Near estuviera bien.

- Verás... poco después de que te marcharas, Near se desmayó... yo lo recosté en la cama, pero tenía sangre, Mello, estaba sangrando, había mucha, por todo su pantalón... salí corriendo, fui a ver a Roger, en cuanto vio a Near avisó al hospital para que enviaran una ambulancia, yo estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer, tenía mucho miedo, Mello...

Matt se volvió a abrazar a Mello, otra vez llorando, al igual que el rubio, al que lágrimas de culpabilidad e impotencia le caían por la cara. Estaba muerto de miedo y preocupación, y no paraba de rezar silenciosamente en todas las lenguas que conocía. Todo era culpa suya... Suya y de sus estúpidos celos. Debía haber sabido que no debía hacer aquello en el estado en que se encontraba Near, que algo así podía pasar...

- Perdón, la familia de... ¿Near?

Ambos se giraron hacia el doctor, inundándole a preguntas sobre como se encontraba Near y el bebé.

- Por favor, un poco de calma. El paciente...

- Near - corrigió rápidamente Mello.

- Near... no ha mejorado, y si sigue así vamos a perderlo, lo mejor será operar.

- ¿Operar...?

Mello se había puesto pálido, mientras Matt se cubría la cara con las manos y se dejaba caer en una silla.

- Sí, la operación será en media hora.

- ¿Operación de qué...?

- Vamos a provocarle un aborto.

_______________________________________________________

Mmmmff v.v pobre Near… T___T

pobre bebé de Near -.-

hasta el prox. cap~*


	7. Verdad

He matado a Near! ò.ó

Naah, es broma xDD

Todo el mundo sigue vivo... por ahora.

muahahah!

______________________________________________________________________

- ¿Qué...? - Mello abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, poniéndose pálido.

- No tenemos más opción, ha empeorado y si no le quitamos el feto y le ponemos la medicación, puede llegar a morir.

- ¡¿Por qué no le ponen ya la mediación?!

- Estando embarazado no es viable, y aunque se la pusiéramos, su cuerpo seguiría estando demasiado débil como para encargarse de dos cuerpos en vez de uno.

Mello se quedó petrificado, sin saber muy bien como asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. Iba ser padre... y en cuestión de días, se lo arrebataban delante de sus ojos. Y todo por culpa suya... si él no hubiera sido tan... celoso... Near le quería, lo sabía, y él quería a Near, tenían una vida juntos por delante, como una familia... ¿Cómo había podido pasar esto?

- Puedo... ¿Puedo verlo?

- Sí, acompáñame.

Mello miró a Matt, que se levantó para seguir al doctor junto a Mello. Entraron en la habitación de Near en silencio. Estaba dormido, echado en la cama respirando acompasadamente. Aún durmiendo, su rostro reflejaba dolor, era difícil decidir si se trataba de dolor interno o físico. Su tez era pálida, más de lo habitual. Mello se acercó a él con cuidado y le cogió la mano. Matt se acercó por detrás, todavía dejando ir lágrimas saladas. Near abrió los ojos, pestañeando unas cuantas veces, y los miró confundido.

- ¿Me... llo...?

- Shh... estoy aquí.

- Te... quie... te...

Mello le puso un dedo en los labios, indicándole que no hablara. Se acercó a él lentamente, hasta que su boca quedo a la altura de su oreja, mientras Near lo seguía con la mirada. Le acarició una mejilla, mientras le hablaba al oído.

- Lo sé. Yo también te quiero... Nate.

- Bésame...

- ¿Mmh...?

- Bésame... Mello...

Mello levantó un poco la cara, aún muy cerca de la de Near y le miró a los ojos. En él se veía todo el cansancio y dolor, pero le brillaban, como le brillaban a un niño que sabía que al día siguiente era Navidad. Mello descendió poco a poco y depositó un dulce beso, en aquellos labios suaves, fríos, como dos pedazos de nube. Near le correspondió débilmente y sonrió, haciendo sonreír también a Mello. Luego giró la vista hacia Matt, que les miraba también sonriendo tristemente.

- Matt...

- Estoy aquí, Near.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Creo que eso debería decirlo yo, no crees.

- Nah... Yo apenas me he enterado de nada, tú has tenido que pasar por todo.

- Mientras tú estés bien, yo estaré bien, Near.

Near le sonrió cálidamente, a lo que Matt le correspondió con otra sonrisa. Mello se acercó al doctor para hablarle en voz baja.

- ¿No puede darle un poco más de tiempo?

- Bueno... - el doctor se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, pensando - En realidad no pensábamos ni que fuera a despertar, supongo que esto señala que él mismo está mejorando.

- Por favor... - Mello lo miró suplicante - Ese niño es nuestra vida, déle una oportunidad...

- Está bien. Esperaremos hasta mañana, si se ha recuperado, no practicaremos el aborto. Pero ahora necesita descansar, os sugiero que vayáis a la cafetería durante un par de horas al menos. Luego si lo deseáis, podéis volver a verle.

- Gracias doctor.

El médico abandonó la habitación y Mello se volvió a reunir con los otros dos. Near tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía, Matt le acariciaba la mano y lo miraba de forma triste.

- Matt, vamos. El doctor dice que debe descansar.

Matt se levantó y Near abrió los ojos mirando a Mello.

- ¿Os vais?

- Sí, debes descansar. Pero estaremos abajo, en un par de horas volveremos a verte.

- Mmff... Prométeme que volveréis...

- Lo prometo. Ahora descansa.

Mello descendió y le dio otro suave beso en los labios antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Matt le siguió y le dio un beso a Near en la frente.

- Cuídate, pequeño.

- Sonríe, Matt.

Matt le dedicó una sonrisa que el albino correspondió y se fue a juntarse con Mello cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Apenas un par de minutos después de que se fueran, Near se sumió en un sueño profundo.

_- Otra vez... ¿Dónde estoy ahora?_

_Near se encontraba en las calles de una concurrida ciudad. Empezó a caminar, poco a poco iba reconociendo cosas, sitios, tiendas... cosas que no recordaba haber visto desde su infancia..._

_Siguió caminando por un camino casi inconscientemente, un camino que ya conocía de antemano. Subió por una cuesta, las casas allí eran grandes, lujosas, era un barrio de dinero. Cuando la carretera se volvió a nivelar, siguió caminando un tramo más hasta que llegó. Una casa, una de las mejores, totalmente en ruinas, había sido devorada por las llamas muchos años atrás. Pasó la reja con pasos firmes y entró en lo que quedaba de ella. Pasó por el salón sin techo, recordando su infancia, su familia. Cuánto le gustaba la Navidad por aquel entonces. Luego aprendió a aborrecerla, sabiendo que nunca volvería a ser lo mismo. Subió por las escaleras, la madera crujía bajo sus pies, ya no quedaba nada de todo aquel esplendor que él recordaba._

_Titubeó un poco antes de entrar en su habitación. Ya le picaban los ojos, pero se seguía aguantando el llanto. En realidad nunca había llorado, pero últimamente parecía que se le hacía muy fácil. Todo el sufrimiento, el dolor, los recuerdos, todo volvía a él con fuerza. Finalmente entró, no quedaba nada. El esqueleto de la mullida cama, y algunos muebles permanecían allí, deformados por el fuego._

_Algo brillante en el suelo llamó su atención, se agachó para cogerlo, aguantando la respiración al descubrir lo que era. Un talismán en forma de estrella, regalo de su madre el día de su muerte. Recordó sus palabras, ella sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Pensaba que lo había perdido, hacía años que no lo veía, que no lo tocaba. Era como sentir a su madre a través de él, protegiéndolo. Pero el talismán estaba incompleto. Sólo había una mitad, la mitad derecha, la suya. La otra mitad pertenecía a alguien a quien no había vuelto a ver. Alguien que aún seguía siendo muy especial y lo sería siempre... alguien en quien todavía hoy seguía pensando. ¿Estaría bien?_

_Un llanto lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era un llanto fuerte, de niño pequeño. Había una criatura en alguna parte de la casa. También oyó un sonido que esperó no volver a escuchar jamás. Fuego. Fuego trepando por todos lados, devorándolo todo a su paso, mientras el llanto asustado del niño se hacía más fuerte. Salió rápidamente de su habitación, quedándose pasmado. La casa volvía a ser la de antes, todo estaba reluciente, limpio, todo como recordaba antes del incendio. El fuego cubrió la planta baja, se quedó petrificado, hasta que el llanto lo hizo volver a reaccionar._

_Fue con toda la velocidad que pudo hasta la habitación de sus padres, las llamas asomaban por debajo. Era una locura entrar ahí, debía escapar en ese instante si no quería morir, pero el llanto venía del interior de esa habitación. Dándole una patada a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, la tiró abajo. Todo estaba siendo ya consumido por las llamas, todo menos un niño, un niño pequeño que lloraba agarrado a sí mismo en la cama._

_El niño llevaba un pijama blanco, y tenía el pelo del mismo color, tenía las rodillas junto a su pecho, y escondía la cabeza entre ellas, todavía llorando. Le dio la impresión de estarse viendo a sí mismo. Con cuidado de no acercarse a las llamas, avanzó hacia él y comprobó lo equivocado que estaba. No era él... cuando el niño levantó la cabeza para ver quien venía, vio que en efecto, era igual a él, como dos gotas de agua. Salvo los ojos, esos ojos de un azul eléctrico, igual a los de Mello. Era su hijo, el hijo que estaba esperando._

_Un trozo ardiente de techo cayó, bloqueando la puerta. Near abrazó al niño, que se refugió en sus brazos, llorando aún asustado, y miró a su alrededor buscando una salida. No había escapatoria. Oyó un crujido sobre sus cabezas y levantó la vista a tiempo para ver como otro trozo de techo se precipitaba sobre ellos. Instintivamente, formó un capullo protector sobre el niño y esperó el golpe. Éste, sin embargo, no llegó y Near subió de nuevo la vista para ver que se había detenido justo encima de su cabeza._

_- ¿Pero qué...?_

_- Has sido tú..._

_- ¿Eh?_

_Near volvió a bajar la vista hacia el niño, que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y le hablaba con la voz más dulce e inocente que podía haber imaginado nunca._

_- Papá... tú puedes salvarnos..._

_- No sé como..._

_- Sí... sólo tienes que desearlo... ¿Qué decía la abuela? Todo está en la mente, papá..._

_Near volvió a dirigir una vez más su mirada hacia el trozo de techo, fijando la vista en él. No sabía muy bien que tenía que hacer, pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el trozo se apartara de encima de sus cabezas y cayera en otro lado. Se concentró todo lo que pudo, y poco a poco, la piedra empezó a moverse lateralmente, hasta que salió fuera de la cama y cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos. Near se lo miró alucinado y cuando volvió a mirar al niño, éste sonreía, habiendo dejado ya de llorar._

_- Gracias, papá... ahora estoy a salvo…_

Near abrió los ojos de repente, intentando ubicarse. Poco a poco recordó que estaba en el hospital. El sol empezaba a declinar y se giró quedando de lado, notando algo que no había advertido hasta ahora. Había juntado sus brazos, poniéndolos delante de él, y se veía las manos. En la derecha, algo sobresalía. Abrió la mano para descubrir allí su mitad del talismán de su madre. ¿Cómo había ido a parar a su mano? ¿No se suponía que estaba en lo que quedaba de su casa?

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió revelando a Matt y Mello que volvían. Near escondió el trozo del talismán con rapidez bajo la almohada y se incorporó en la cama.

- ¿Como estás? - le preguntó Mello, todavía preocupado.

- Mucho mejor, gracias.

- ¿En serio? Todavía estás pálido…

Mello se sentó en un costado de la cama, mientras Matt dio la vuelta para sentarse en el otro, Near dirigió sus ojos hacia él.

- Matt... he tenido otro sueño...

El mencionado suspiró y le puso una mano en la rodilla para confortarlo. Mello los miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué sueño? ¿De qué va esto?

Matt y Near cruzaron la mirada, antes de que los dos se volvieran hacia Mello.

- Verás Mello... hay algo que no te he contado sobre mí...

- Sí, soy consciente de eso.

- Bien, creo que ha llegado la hora de que hablemos, pero prométeme que no te vas a asustar...

- ¿Asustar? Near, me estás asustando ahora. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enfermo o...?

- No, no, nada de eso.

- Bueno, menos mal. Te escucho.

- Mello... yo no soy... lo que se podría decir... normal.

- Evidentemente, estar embarazado siendo un chico, no es muy normal que digamos.

- No es sólo eso... verás... podríamos decir que soy... especial. Pero no sólo en ese sentido... digamos que... tengo... ¿una sensibilidad especial?

- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

Near no sabía como explicárselo y Mello parecía realmente confundido. Matt salió en su defensa.

- Mello, nunca te has preguntado, ¿Cómo Near sabía cosas que no debía saber? ¿O por qué supo siempre decirte cuando estabas mintiendo? ¿O como te sentías? ¿O por qué cuando estabas cabreado e ibas a verle para descargarte con él, él siempre estaba preparado habiendo anticipado tu llegada, incluso a medianoche? Podríamos decir que Near tiene, lo que se dice, un sexto sentido.

- Miras demasiadas películas de ficción, Matt.

- Mello, Matt está diciendo la verdad.

Mello paseó la vista de uno a otro, buscando algún indicio de que fuera una broma, mirándolos suspicazmente. Near continuó.

- Y no sólo eso... desde que salí del hospital, he estado teniendo visiones y sueños, incluso he hablado con alguien que ya estaba muerto, y con alguien que... todavía no había nacido...

- No. Me estáis tomando el pelo. Espera, me estáis diciendo, ¿Qué Near tiene poderes? Por favor. Near, deja de juntarte con Matt, en serio.

- Mello, escúchale. Near te está siendo sincero, idiota. Si te hiciéramos una broma, no sería ésta, y menos ahora.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿De verdad esperas que me lo crea? A mí me parece más posible que tú le hayas estado comiendo la cabeza a Near con tus cuentos y...

En ese momento, el cajón de la mesilla se abrió de golpe, al parecer solo. Near, que sabía que no lo lograrían convencer, había estado intentando hacer lo mismo que en su sueño, y mover el cajón sin tocarlo. Al principio, el cajón sólo tembló un poco, pero haciendo un esfuerzo, le pilló el truco, haciendo que se abriera repentinamente.

Mello miró al cajón y luego a Near, que tenía la vista fija en él. Como Near vio que todavía albergaba dudas, se concentró el la tableta de chocolate que el rubio tenía en sus manos, haciendo que saliera volando hasta su mano extendida. Ambos abrieron desmesuradamente la boca.

- ¡Near...! - Dijo Matt con los ojos como platos - ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer... eso?

- Desde ahora - contestó él tranquilamente.

Mello lo miró sin saber que decir, y Near le sonrió.

- ¿Me crees ahora?

Mello cerró la boca, que aún tenía abierta, y asintió lentamente. Near sacó en ese momento el talismán de debajo de su almohada.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Matt, todavía alucinado.

- Es parte de un talismán que perteneció a mi madre. Ella... hacia cosas... con brujería... supongo que de ahí saqué mis habilidades.

Mello y Matt no sabían que decir. Todo estuvo en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Mello quebró el silencio.

- Y... ¿De qué iba el sueño?

- Pues... fui... fui a casa. A mi casa. Estuve indagando un rato, todo estaba destruido por el incendio de tiempo atrás. Llegué a lo que era mi habitación, y encontré el talismán. Luego oí un llanto, y la casa volvió a arder en llamas. Fui a la habitación de mis padres para intentar salvar al niño que lloraba... y entonces lo conocí... de alguna forma, conseguí esquivar así una piedra que caía sobre nosotros y entonces desperté, el talismán estaba en mi mano.

- ¿A quién? ¿Quién conociste?

- A nuestro hijo... Mello... he hablado con él... me ha llamado papá…

Mello lo miró, a Near le volvían a brillar los ojos, pero esta vez de felicidad. Mello lo abrazó, quedándose tumbado junto a él, con Near entre sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué... no me lo contaste? Algo tan importante de ti...

- ¿Me hubieras creído?

- No, seguramente no. Pero ahora tengo una cosa clara. Bueno, dos.

- ¿El qué?

- Una, que te quiero con toda mi alma, y me da igual lo que sea, a partir de ahora nos lo contaremos todo.

- Yo también te quiero, Mello... Te prometo que no te guardaré ningún secreto más.

Mello sonrió y le besó, estrujándolo más entre sus brazos. Matt tenía ganas de volver a llorar, pero de alivio, porque Near estaba bien, porque por fin se lo había dicho a Mello, y él le había creído, lo había aceptado, y sabía que ahora, no sólo con él mismo, sino con Mello también de su lado, nada malo podía pasarle a Near.

Llegarían al fondo de esto y lo harían juntos, Matt los apoyaría, por mucho que echara a Near de menos, por mucho que deseara volver a besarlo, pero no sólo como amigos, con aquella confianza que se tenían ahora y que Mello tanto había malinterpretado, sino con la intimidad de tiempo atrás, todavía recordaba como el albino se estremecía bajo sus manos, y lo añoraba.

Añoraba esa sensación, hacerlo totalmente suyo, viéndolo reaccionar a cada cosa que le hacía, dedicándole un concierto de sonidos que Matt estaba seguro muy poca gente llegaría a escuchar nunca. Y se sentía afortunado de haber sido una de esas pocas personas. Le avergonzaba un poco admitirlo, incluso a sí mismo, pero más de una noche se había masturbado, pensando en él, recordando. Si alguna vez iba a hacerle una visita nocturna y antes de abrir la puerta, escuchaba que estaba haciendo el amor con Mello, se quedaba en la puerta, escuchando hasta que ellos acababan, luchando para esperar a llegar a su habitación y no empezar a tocarse allí mismo.

Sus mejores sonrisas eran para él, siempre buscaba cualquier excusa para tocarlo, abrazarlo, poder tenerlo ente sus brazos, besarlo por cualquier motivo inocente y casual.

Y es que no podía evitarlo, aunque para Near no significó lo mismo, cosa que le dolió, él se había enamorado de Near, y aún después de tanto tiempo, no podía remediarlo, aún lo amaba.

Y allí estaba él, el dueño de su corazón, y motivo de sus desvelos, embarazado y abrazado a su mejor amigo, con una cara de felicidad que por ella valía la pena aguantar todo lo que hiciera falta. En ese momento, el albino pareció recordar algo.

- ¿Mello?

- ¿Mmh?

- ¿Cuál es la otra?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Has dicho que estaba seguro de dos cosas...

- Ah, sí. Es cierto.

- ¿Cuál es la otra?

Mello sonrió, aunque Near lo miraba, el rubio no abrió los ojos.

- Que a ti, el niño debería llamarte mamá.

_______________________________________________________

y hasta aqui! ^^ necesito ayudaa! .

El hijo de Near y Mello necesita un nombre! ya es obvio que será un chico xD así que necesito un nombre masculino!

Estaba pensando en Jack... o Jake... Jay? xDD porqe todos son con J? en fin xD

Cual os gusta más? Alguna sugerencia de algun nombre bonito? T_T Nathan? no, ese no xD

Si alguien sabe como le gustaria que se llamase el hijo de N y M, no dudeis en decirlo! ^^


	8. Nueva llegada

Otro chap!

y aqui por fin llegaaa L! xDD

pobrecito, lo tenia abandonado xDDD

Perdón por tardar tanto! V.V Tuve problemas de conexión, varicela, examenes finales y bronca con mis padres que me supuso una retirada del ordenador, no Internet, el ordenador entero xD

Y explicaciones dadas, espero que os guste!

* * *

- ¡Mello!

Near se puso rojo, y se dio la vuelta haciendo un puchero infantil, inflando los mofletes. Mello ensanchó la sonrisa y lo atrajo hacia él, sólo consiguiendo que Near arrugara la nariz en una expresión divertida. Matt se echó a reír y salió de la habitación, decidiendo dejarles su momento de intimidad.

Near le siguió con la mirada y se giró hacia Mello, que también lo miraba a él.

- Near… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, dime.

- Matt… ¿Qué fue para ti?

Near suspiró apartando un poco la vista.

- Por lo que se ve, no lo mismo que yo fui para él.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Recuerda, Near, no más secretos.

- Para mí, Matt… le quería muchísimo, en serio, y aún me importa mucho, pero, Matt sólo fue… es decir, aprendí muchas cosas con él, y fue una de las épocas más divertidas de mi vida, por no decir una de las únicas, siempre… descubriendo cosas nuevas… y eso… pero no…

- Es decir, que para ti, Matt sólo fue diversión. Diversión y sexo. ¿Sabes? Nunca imaginé que unas palabras así salieran de tu boca.

- Sí, supongo…

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Pues… un día, le dije que no podía continuar viéndolo… que teníamos que ser sinceros y que en nuestra "relación" no había amor, sólo era una cuestión física… y que… me había enamorado de ti.

- ……

- Me siento fatal…

- Hombre, si la persona de la cual estás enamorado, te dice que considera que en vuestra relación no hay sentimiento y que está enamorado de otra persona…

- Eso… tú ayúdame.

- Tranquilo, encontraremos la forma de compensárselo. A mi también me importa Matt, y no quiero que lo pase mal.

- Sí…

- Near, ¿Crees que… aún te quiere?

- No lo sé. No lo creo… No volvimos a hablar del tema, de nosotros. Desde que se lo dije… digamos que… me echó una mano contigo.

- Sí, sí, ya me acuerdo – dijo Mello sonriendo – ¿Sabes? Encontraremos algo con que devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros… pero ahora…

- ¿Ahora…?

- Bueno, me has hecho sufrir mucho, creo que yo también necesito una compensación.

- Mello ¬///¬

- ¿Qué? – dijo el rubio con cara inocente.

- Estoy muy débil, desalmado pervertido.

- Está bien… pero yo creo que algo de… "leche" te ayudaría mucho ¿Sabes que es muy rico en glucosa?

- ¡Mello!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- … Sí que lo sabia. ¬¬'

- Estoy seguro… - dijo Mello riendo por la cara de Near - Voy a ver si la enfermera te da algo de comer.

- Aquí te espero…

Guiñándole un ojo, Mello salió de la habitación, y fue hacia la mesa de las enfermeras a pedir algo de comida para Near. Era un poco tarde, así que la cocina estaba cerrada y le dijeron que bajara a la cafetería.

Matt se encontraba allí precisamente, en unas mesas que habían sacado a un balcón y se hallaba fumando tranquilamente, cuando alguien le tocó la espalda. Cuando se giró, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se levantó a abrazarlo.

- ¡L!

- Matt, que gusto verte – dijo L, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

- A ti también, L.

Se volvieron a sentar, L mirando con disgusto el cigarrillo que Matt tenía en la mano.

- Te he dicho que dejes de fumar, Matt.

- Lo sé, pero entiéndelo L, ha sido un día muy difícil. ¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?

- Con un avión privado. Tan sólo son un par de horas de vuelo.

- Qué bien ^^

- ¿Cómo están?

- ¿Near y Mello? Bien… todo parece haber salido bien de momento, y Near se lo ha contado todo a Mello y él parece que le ha perdonado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A lo de… Near y yo… hace tiempo, cuando todavía él y Mello se odiaban, éramos novios.

- Ah, sí, sí. Todavía recuerdo cuando los vi.

- ¡¿Nos viste?! – Matt le miró, entre alarmado y avergonzado.

- Sí. Venía a contarle algo a Near, pero al abrir la puerta os vi en medio de algo, por así decirlo, así que me marché sin decir nada.

- ……

- En realidad se os notaba mucho. A Near cualquier cosa fuera de lo corriente se le nota en seguida, y a ti sólo con verle se te iluminaba la cara así que…

- ……

- ¿Le querías, Matt?

Matt, todavía un poco rojo, había ido bajando la mirada a medida que L hablaba. Se tomó su momento para contestar.

- Sí, mucho…

- ¿Y todavía le quieres?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Matt sorprendido.

- Que si aún le quieres.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?

- Un poco. Todavía se te ilumina la cara cuando sonríe, y apartas la mirada muchas veces si está con Mello.

Matt suspiró, haciendo otra calada al cigarro que se había estado consumiendo solo.

- Sí, todavía… Lo amo, L. Pero no me importa si no está conmigo mientras Near sea feliz.

- Eso es muy noble por tu parte, Matt. Sin duda serás recompensado.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo, por quién?

- Por la vida, por supuesto.

- Ahm… Y… ¿Qué tal te va a ti?

- ¿Mmh?

- Recuerdo que me contaste que también tenías novio, ¿verdad?

- Sí… hace un par de meses que no le veo, pero nos llamamos a menudo. Estoy planeando hacer un viaje a Japón cuando todo esto acabe.

- Eso estaría genial ^^ A ver si un día nos lo presentas.

- Claro, un día le traeré de viaje a Inglaterra, le gustará.

- Seguro que sí. Tal vez yo también debería haber llevado a Near a hacer algún viaje. En fin. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Oh, se llama…

- ¡L!

En ese momento entró Mello en la cafetería y al vislumbrarlos se fue corriendo para abrazar al moreno.

- Mello. ¿Cómo está Near?

- Bien, pero tiene un poco de hambre, venía a buscarle algo para comer.

- Bueno, el apetito es indicativo de buena salud.

- Eso dicen.

- Pues venga, vamos todos a verlos.

- ¡Sí! Se alegrará de verte.

L se levantó, siendo imitado por Matt. Cogieron unos bocadillos, pues entre una cosa y la otra, ninguno había comido, y se dirigieron de nuevo a la habitación de Near, que recibió a L con alegría pero sin mucho entusiasmo, pues aún estaba débil.

Mientras comían, L les explicó en que caso estaba trabajando, dejando a los chicos atónitos, pues estaba trabajando en el caso del mismo científico que ellos buscaban. Cuando L acabó y les preguntó que les pasaba, se dirigieron unas miradas furtivas entre ellos, hasta que Matt y Mello asintieron con la cabeza a Near, que le empezó a relatar todo desde el principio. Cuando acabó, L pidió ver el talismán y se quedó pensativo. Después de unos minutos, les dijo a los chicos que pensaría en ello, y se fue diciendo que tenía que poner a Roger al corriente del estado de salud de Near. Él y Mello volvían a estar abrazados en la cama, así que Matt volvió a salir a fuera alegando que necesitaba fumar, porque eran muchas emociones en un solo día, dejando de nuevo solos a la pareja.

Mello besó a Near, y le habló bajando un poco la voz.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Feliz y contento ¿y tú?

- Contigo, bien. ¿No tienes miedo?

- No… y menos ahora que sé que todos estáis aquí.

- Pues… ¿Sabes qué? Creo que es hora de mi recompensa prometida, y como ya has comido y tienes más fuerzas…

- Dios, Mello, no tienes remedio…

- ¡Jajajaja! ¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga? Estás adorable en esa bata de hospital. Sobretodo sin nada debajo…

- Mello… ¬///¬ ¿Qué has desayunado hoy para estar así?

- Mmh… Chocolate.

- Me lo imaginaba…

- ¿Sabes que es un afrodisíaco natural?

- Sí. Ni sentido tiene preguntar porque eres así.

- ¿Así? ¿Así, cómo?

- Eres un pervertido.

- Imaginaciones tuyas.

- Maníaco sexual…

- Bueno, tú eres una ninfómana ¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?

- ¡No soy una chica!

- Si tú lo dices…

- Mff…

Near volvió a arrugar la nariz y se dio la vuelta. Mello sonrió maliciosamente y le pasó la yema de los dedos por debajo del ombligo, haciendo que se estremeciera. Near intentó apartarlo un par de veces aún un poco enojado, pero no estaba en el apogeo de sus fuerzas que digamos, así que finalmente acabó sucumbiendo a las caricias del rubio. Mello se puso mirando al techo y estiró a Near encima suyo, también boca arriba, el peliblanco apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y posando sus manos suavemente encima de las de Mello, siguiendo su movimiento, que acariciaban toda la piel que tenía a su alcance.

A Mello le encantaba aquella sensación, tenerlo encima suyo para volverlo completamente loco, mientras Near se dejaba hacer, gozando todo lo que podía. Cuando Near estuvo listo, de hecho, casi más duro de lo humanamente posible por las torturas de Mello, pasó la mano por su miembro subiendo muy lentamente, deteniéndose al llegar arriba y empezando a pasar el dedo pulgar por la punta juguetonamente mientras Near ahogaba un par de jadeos roncos.

- Mello, espera… Matt puede venir en cualquier momento…

- No lo creo, ya sabes lo mucho que tarda en fumar…

Near iba a replicar, pero Mello empezó a mover su mano por toda su extensión, lenta, tortuosamente, haciéndole imposible el hablar. Las caderas de Near estaban justo encima de las suyas, y Near se movía eróticamente encima de él, poniéndolo duro sólo con el movimiento de su trasero en su zona más sensible.

Deseando acelerar un poco las cosas, movió sus manos más deprisa mientras Near se movía cada vez más encima de él, sus caderas adelante y atrás, provocando una deliciosa fricción que le hacía gemir también a él. Con la mano libre le siguió acariciando, Near aún siguiendo con sus propias manos todos sus movimientos, sus muslos, el pecho, su vientre, al que apenas se le empezaba a notar la forma. Near aspiró aire cuando pasó un dedo por un rosado y duro pezón, estaban muy sensibles aquel día.

Por su respiración, Mello sabía que no iba a durar mucho, y con el movimiento, él tampoco. Quería parar y empezar con cosas más serias, pero no podía separarse de esa sensación, su fuerza de voluntad le abandonaba. Con un esfuerzo, aceleró su mano y le mordió levemente el cuello a Near, lamiéndole la oreja, haciéndole por fin acabar y que parara de moverse, falto de fuerzas.

Lo recostó en la cama junto a él, y se puso encima, mirándole a los ojos. Como le gustaba aquella mirada, en aquellos momentos, cuando Near se sentía de esa forma, y se debía todo a él.

- Ahora empieza la verdadera diversión, cariño.

Matt volvía del balcón, cansado. Ya habían tenido tiempo de estar solos, y era tarde, Mello y él debían volver al orfanato. Con pesadez se acercó a la habitación, el día se le había hecho eterno y le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir queriéndolo? En muchas películas, al protagonista lo abandonaban, encontraba un nuevo amor, follaba mucho y era feliz. Pero esto no era una película.

Él se pasaba día tras día, viendo como el amor de su vida se lo montaba con otro. Diciéndole… Ahora que lo pensaba, Near nunca le había dicho que lo quería. Nunca. Con Mello le había oído decir muchas veces, "Te quiero" o "Te amo" o "No me dejes nunca", "Te necesito"… etc. etc. etc.

Mil cosas que nunca le había dicho a él. Tampoco le extrañaba, pues Near ya había dejado claro que para él no fue nada. Y justo hoy, él había revelado que se había enamorado de Near. ¿Cómo se lo habría tomado? Todavía no habían tenido tiempo de hablar… a solas… se dejó caer en la puerta, dudando, había oído un ruido muy raro… pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde, la puerta se había abierto mostrándole un espectáculo que nunca creyó ver y volver a ver a la vez, y que le provocó mil y un sentimientos y a la vez ninguno.

"Dios… Dime que no es verdad lo que estoy viendo… Dime que no eres tan cruel conmigo…"

* * *

Pobre Matt… Pero a todo chucho le llega su San Bernardo! No, espera… Esa expresión era mala ¿verdad? xD Bueno, que recibirá gratas sorpresas pronto! ^^ Creo… ô.õ

Nos vemos en un par de reviews! ^^

Quedamos en el… 20?

Cuidaos mucho! ;)


	9. Sueño

el capitulo iba a ser más largo, pero el lemon me ocupó más de lo que tenía previsto y como es muy tarde y quiero irme a dormir, lo dejo ahí xD

____

Matt se quedó petrificado, observando por el hueco que había dejado la puerta. Near estaba a cuatro patas, la cara completamente roja y gimiendo, Mello detrás de él, agarrándole las caderas con una mano, inclinado sobre él, mordiéndole levemente el cuello y lamiéndole la oreja. La otra mano la tenía en la cara de Near, con el dedo del medio parcialmente dentro de su boca, al que Near lamía y succionaba con cada embestida del rubio. Near tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y Mello estaba demasiado ocupado, así que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Matt cerró la puerta, turbado, y se dejó caer ante ella. Ya no los veía, pero todavía se les oía claramente. Les había oído antes, pero nunca visto tan claramente, de forma tan real. Su mente se quedó en blanco, las imágenes que acababa de ver, todavía atacándole. Nunca pensó en volver a ver así a Near… en el aquel momento de puro éxtasis, en que la racionalidad desaparecía y no era más que puro instinto y pasión.

Pero con Mello. No sólo con otro, sino con Mello. Sentía una punzada en el pecho, le dolía… Pero había aprendido a aceptarlo, Near ya no era suyo, se lo había repetido mil veces por las noches, cuando lloraba hasta quedarse dormido. Pero no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera podía hacer nada. Simplemente se quedó ahí, apoyado en la puerta, sintiendo como su corazón se hacía añicos, con cada gemido que Near le dedicaba exclusivamente a Mello, con cada sonido del chocar de piel contra piel.

Poco a poco, las lágrimas le volvían a caer, ¿Por qué tenía que seguir sufriendo así? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarle de una vez? A través de la puerta, oyó como con un gemido ronco, Near dijo algo que no pudo llegar a entender, aún tenía el dedo en la boca, y Mello decía "Nate". A Mello, al no tener la boca ocupada, lo pudo entender perfectamente.

Nate… Ese debía ser el nombre de Near. El nombre verdadero. Y seguramente se lo habría dicho él mismo. Nate… Era un bonito nombre, le quedaba muy bien… Casi inconscientemente, empezó a amar también ese nombre. Ya le encantaba, le quedaba perfectamente a alguien como Near. De hecho, era una lástima que tuviera que ocultarlo, un nombre tan bonito… precioso…

En la habitación, todo estaba en silencio, debían de haberse quedado dormidos. Matt se quedó allí, tenía ganas de fumar otra vez, pero no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada, simplemente quedarse quieto y notar como las lágrimas que él intentaba contener seguían bajando por sus mejillas. Una suave voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Matt? ¿Estás bien?

Matt se giró hacia la voz. Era Melissa, la enfermera. La chica se acercó a él, mirándolo preocupada. Matt, sin embargo, no dijo nada, sólo la miraba, incapaz de hablar pues estaba seguro que su voz se rompería.

- Matt… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por Near? No te preocupes, ya ha salido de peligro…

Matt negó lentamente con la cabeza para señalarle que no era eso.

- ¿Entonces? Matt… ¿Es por Mello? ¿Les ha pasado algo?

Matt volvió a negar con la cabeza. No… ellos estaban _perfectamente._ Melissa abrió un poco la puerta, y vio que ambos estaban todavía desnudos, pero cubiertos por la manta y durmiendo.

- Matt… ¿Qué pasa? Puedes contármelo…

Matt abrió la boca, pero no consiguió que palabra alguna saliera de ella.

- Ven conmigo, anda.

Melissa le ayudó a levantarse, y Matt la siguió con la cabeza baja. Le llevó a la sala de enfermeras, donde hacían su descanso. Era espaciosa, y había plantas, una televisión, un sofá, y maquinas expendedoras. Melissa sacó una Coca-cola para él, y un Nestea para ella, y se sentaron en el sofá.

Matt le dio un par de tragos a la bebida, y Melissa le acercó un cenicero. Después de un rato, cuando Matt ya estaba más calmado, Melissa le volvió a preguntar qué le pasaba. Matt respiró un hondo un par de veces antes de hablar.

- Estoy enamorado de Near.

- ¿Qué? – Melissa lo miró incrédula.

- Estoy enamorado de Near…

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde hará… dos años… y algo…

- Es mucho tiempo… ¿Cuánto hace que… ellos son…?

- Salen juntos desde hace ya un año y medio.

- Es decir… que ya querías a Near desde antes…

- Sí… Antes de que empezaran su noviazgo… Near era mi novio, no el de Mello.

- ¿Qué? Mello… ¿Lo sabe?

- Se ha enterado hoy.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Pues… digamos que… Near y yo estábamos juntos… y un día Near me confesó que se había enamorado de Mello y de que no podía seguir conmigo porque sentía como si me estuviera engañando. En realidad Near también se ha enterado hoy de que me había enamorado de él, sólo pensaba que era una relación física… y se pensaba que… para mí también lo era… Yo le dije que le entendía y que le apoyaría y le ayudaría con Mello y con todo lo que quisiera. Pensaba que su amistad sería suficiente, que estaría feliz sólo de saber que Near confía en mí pero… le echo tanto de menos…

- Joder… No… no sé que decir, Matt…

- Tranquila, ya se me pasará. Suelo estar así a veces, y hoy cuando lo he visto haciendo… ya sabes, eso… con Mello… digamos que ha sido demasiado. Pero estoy bien, en serio.

- Claro que no estás bien, Matt. Si estuvieras bien y lo aceptaras, no llorarías por él.

- ………

- Y Near… ¿No dijo nada? Quiero decir, ¿Cortó contigo y empezó con Mello? ¿No le importó? ¿Nunca se planteó que a ti pudiera dolerte? Eso no está bien…

- No, no. No quiero que ahora pienses mal de Near por esto. Él no sabía nada, se pensaba que sólo estábamos jugando el uno con el otro, en parte, yo le mostré eso. Y desde el principio quiso ser sincero conmigo, nunca me engañó. Supongo que los sentimientos son algo impredecibles.

- … Matt, he decidido algo. Creo seriamente que necesitas desconectar de todo esto. Estar alejado de Near y Mello unos días…

- Sí, supongo…

- Mi padre y mi hermano han salido unos días fuera, ¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa? Creo que ha estas alturas ya hay confianza, y te sentará bien.

Matt la miró un momento, entre debatiendo si ella iba en serio y si debería.

- Te lo agradezco Melissa… pero no sé si…

- Venga Matt. No hace falta ni que recojas nada, te prestaré la ropa de mi hermano.

- Pero debería avisar… o algo…

- Llamarás desde allí. Venga ¡Andando!

Melissa se levantó y lo arrastró con él, sin darle tiempo a replicar nada. Cuando se dio cuanta, ya estaba en el sillón del copiloto, al lado de ella, y conduciendo hacia su casa.

- Mel… gracias…

- No te preocupes. Los amigos están para ayudar ¿no? ^^

- Sí… oye… No sabía que tuvieras un hermano – dijo intentando olvidar el tema y las escenas que seguían asaltando su cabeza.

- Sí, bueno. Al igual que yo, es adoptado, no es mi hermano de verdad. Pero le quiero de todas formas, nos criamos juntos.

- ¿Y cómo es?

- Es… simpático y tal… un poco borde, pero en fin. Por suerte no tendrás que conocerlo… - dijo esto último más para sí misma que para Matt.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tan horrible es?

- ¿Eh? No, es muy buen chico cuando quiere pero… sería raro…

- ¿Raro?

- Sí, digamos que… se parece mucho a alguien que conoces.

- ¿A quien?

- Venga, ya hemos llegado.

La chica aparcó el coche y se bajó, seguida por Matt. Estaban delante de un bloque de apartamentos, no parecía muy lujoso, pero sí acogedor. Subieron al ascensor y picaron al ático. Melissa sacó las llaves de su traje de enfermera, que todavía llevaba puesto, y abrió dejándole pasó a Matt. El pelirrojo entró inspeccionándolo todo con la vista. Realmente parecía una casa acogedora, pero había cajas por todos lados.

- ¿Acabas de mudarte?

- Mi padre. Vivía sola con mi hermano, pero hace poco volvió de Estados Unidos y se ha venido con nosotros. Y se van en plena mudanza, que morro…

- ¿Dónde se han ido?

- Oh, están en los Ángeles, acabando de empaquetar las cosas.

- Ah…

- Bueno, te enseñaré tu habitación, sígueme.

Melissa fue abriendo las luces, y entraron a un pasillo donde había tres puertas. Según le explicó, la primera hacía de estudio, donde ahora dormiría su padre, la segunda, era de su hermano, donde dormiría él hasta que volviera, y la tercera era la de ella. Al fondo había una puerta más, que era el baño, espacioso y bonito, aunque bastante simple.

Entraron en la segunda habitación, había una cama simple con sábanas azul oscuro, una laptop, un armario, y discos de música por el suelo, junto con ropa.

- Este chico, siempre tan desordenado… Mira que le dije que lo recogiera antes de irse. En fin, siento el desorden, en seguida me ocupo.

Empezó a recoger los CDs y ponerlos apilados en la mesa junto con otras cosas, y recogiendo la ropa, fue hasta la puerta.

- Matt, voy a darme una ducha, siéntete como en tu casa. En el escritorio hay un teléfono por si quieres llamar.

- Gracias...

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa, y se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella. Matt se dejó caer un momento en la cama, cansado. Su mente lo torturaba sin cesar, todavía podía verlos, todavía podía OÍRLE. La verdad es que no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con ellos, sobretodo con Near, con el recuerdo de su voz todavía gimiéndole al oído. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se quedó dormido.

_- ¿Matt?_

_Matt abrió los ojos, estaba en la misma habitación de antes, pero por la puerta asomaba Near._

_- Matt, ¿Estás despierto?_

_- ¿Near? ¿Qué haces aquí, dónde estoy?_

_- En casa de Melissa ¿No te acuerdas?_

_- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_- He venido a verte…_

_Matt lo miró confuso, y Near sonrió picaronamente. Acabó de abrir la puerta y entró, llevaba la camisa abierta, y unos boxers cortos, muy cortitos, de apenas unos centímetros por debajo de sus caderas, de color… ¿Rosa pálido? Nada más aparte de una liga blanca con un lazo rosa que llevaba a medio muslo. Matt se lo quedó mirando boquiabierto, y Near fue hasta el borde de la cama, arrodillándose en ella y avanzando hacia el lentamente, con aire seductor._

_- Matt… te he echado tanto de menos…_

_- ¿Ne-near? ¿Y Mello?_

_- Shh… está en el orfanato, y Melissa está en el hospital… estamos aquí solos, Matt…_

_- ¿Qu-ué quieres decir?_

_A Matt le temblaba la voz sólo de verlo avanzar hacia él de esa manera, hasta que Near por fin llegó hasta él. Matt iba a decir algo, pero Near le cortó con un beso. Dios, sí… Quisiera admitirlo o no, él también había echado de menos esos labios… dulces y suaves…_

_Sentía las manos de Near explorar todo su cuerpo, ir quitándole poco a poco la ropa, mientras le iba besando sensualmente en los labios, un beso superficial, sin legua, pero eran de los que más le gustaban._

_Near se apoyó en él, dejándolo estirado sobre la mullida cama, y sólo ya con ropa interior. Matt lo miró debatiéndose entre el placer que sentía sólo de volver a tener así a Near cerca de él, por ÉL, o el hecho de saber que estaban engañando a su mejor amigo. Near se sentó en su regazo, y se bajó un poco la camisa de modo que dejaba a la vista sus hombros, sonriendo todavía maliciosamente._

_- Near… esto no está bien… ¿Qué pasa si Mello se entera?_

_- Mello, Mello, siempre Mello… No quiero hablar de él ahora, te quiero a ti, Matt..._

_- Pero-_

_Near se inclinó sobre él, juntando sus caderas y restregándose, haciendo que Matt dejara de hablar para intentar contener un gemido._

_- Matt… ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Después de tanto tiempo, podemos estar juntos de nuevo…_

_- ¡Pero está mal!_

_- ¿Por qué, si ambos queremos? Matt… Estoy muy caliente… ¿No lo notas? Te deseo, te necesito… aquí y ahora… quiero volverte a sentir dentro de mí, Matt… - dijo Near volviéndose a restregar contra él._

_- Mmh… ah… Near… no…_

_- ¿En serio no me quieres? ¿No me deseas, Matt? Qué trágico…_

_- Sí te deseo, pero no…_

_Matt se calló al instante. Near había empezado a acariciarse a sí mismo, mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y un notorio sonrojo en la cara. Con una mano se acariciaba el pecho y con la otra iba subiendo lentamente por su muslo, sin romper ni un momento el contacto visual entre ambos._

_- Mmh… tócame… Matt…_

_Matt no se encontraba la voz, ni siquiera era capaz de respirar. Su erección, que Near estaba aplastando, se le iba haciendo cada vez más difícil de soportar, mientras luchaba por mantener el autocontrol. La mano de Near exploraba todo lo que podía de su propio cuerpo, cuando una llegó por fin a su miembro, acariciándole por encima de la delgada tela, haciendo que Near aspirara aire bruscamente, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para mantener el contacto visual._

_- Dios, Matt… sí, tócame, así…_

_Near respiraba cada vez más pesadamente, Matt dirigió sus manos temblorosamente hacia los laterales de Near, posándolas en la cintura y bajando hasta las caderas, mientras él empezaba a mover las caderas adelante y atrás, todavía tocándose por encima de la ropa, gimiendo débilmente, volviendo loco a Matt, al moverse justo encima de… de él._

_- Mmhh… Ahh… Maatt…_

_Near, impaciente, llevó su mano hacia el borde del bóxer y la coló por la goma, tocándose directamente, soltando un sonoro gemido junto con el nombre del pelirrojo. Matt, empezando a perderse, empezó a moverse también arriba y abajo, causando más fricción entre él y Near, mientras el peliblanco, se masturbaba torpemente, acariciando el torso de Matt, y gimiendo cada vez más alto. _

_Matt lo observaba, negándose a cerrar los ojos ante aquella visión, aquel espectáculo sublime que Near le estaba dedicando. Se movía con él, ambos gimiendo ahora, Matt sentía que ardía, pero no podía parar, ojalá pudiera observar a Near así siempre, era indescriptible, glorioso… Hasta que se detuvo. Matt lo miró con los ojos borrosos, preguntándole con la mirada porque se había detenido, pues era evidente que le faltaba poco para acabar. Menuda fuerza de voluntad._

_Near le atacó la boca, mordiéndole el labio, introduciéndole la lengua para explorar su boca con avidez, mientras los despojaba a los dos, de la poca ropa que les quedaba. Haciendo una pausa para respirar, se separó y lo miró directamente, clavándole ese par de lagos oscuros y profundos que eran sus ojos._

_- Te he dado una oportunidad para que me violaras por las buenas, Matt… Ahora iremos por las malas. Fóllame, AHORA._

_Matt no tuvo tiempo a contestar, pues Near ya se estaba sentando en él, todavía paseando sus manos por todo su torso. Matt gimió extasiado, cuánto, cuánto lo había echado de menos… cuánto había deseado poder estar dentro de él, de nuevo…_

_Se incorporó, y mientras Near lo acariciaba a él, él pasaba sus manos allá por donde podía. Near empezó a moverse, y a pesar de que no haber tenido preparación alguna, Matt entraba y salía de él con toda facilidad._

_A medida que el ritmo aumentaba, ambos se pusieron en una postura determinada, Matt se sentó y tenía ahora las manos en sus caderas, ayudándole a moverse, mientras Near se abrazaba a él con un sólo brazo, ocupando el otro en masturbarse frenéticamente, mientras se movía y gemía descontroladamente encima de Matt, con la cabeza en su cuello, enviándole estremecimientos por toda la espalda, al notar su respiración caliente en la piel perlada de sudor._

_Al cabo de unos minutos más de frenético movimiento, ambos explotaron al fin, Matt gimiendo el verdadero nombre de Near, y Near gimiendo el de Matt. Con ese último sonido de "¡Mail!" que profirió Near, la vista de Matt se cubrió de blanco, y luego de un profundo negro._

Matt abrió los ojos perezosamente, intentando recordar donde se encontraba. Lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento es que se sentía bien, extrañamente bien, feliz y pleno, sin ninguna gana de moverse de aquella cálida y acogedora cama.

A medida que sus ojos registraban todo lo que había en su entorno, sintió que estaba pringoso y alzando un poco la cabeza, levantó su pantalón para descubrir que era aquella sensación viscosa. Volvió a dejar caer la cabeza y entonces lo recordó.

Un sueño, todo había sido un _sueño_…

___

O_O

wow xD

ojalá Near entrara también así en mi habitación -.-'

hay que ver la imaginacion de este Matt xD qe depravado ò.ó

en serio nse como me salió hacer a Near así xDDD


	10. Llamada

Wow O_O Gracias **Escolástica** por recordarme qe aun está esto aqi xDD Los reviews no son por capricho, es qe si no, simplemente me olvido de este fic, y como del capi 9 no hubo reviews, pues me olvidé xDD

Pero bueno, como ya llevabais reviews de ventaja, no esperaré a los 2 y lo subo ya xD Aqui el chap, espero qe os guste*

* * *

Matt se levantó perezosamente de la cama y sacó la cabeza por la puerta pero no vio allí a Melissa. La buscó con cuidado para taparse en seguida con algo si la veía, pero no estaba por ningún lado. En la sala de estar, había una nota en la mesa, al parecer, para él.

"_¡Matt! He salido a comprar algo para hacer de cenar, siéntete como en tu casa. Iba avisarte pero estabas profundamente dormido, ¡Espero que fuera un sueño agradable! Intentaré volver lo antes posible._

_Melissa XX"_

"Un sueño agradable… Ni te lo imaginas… El mejor sueño de mi puta vida. Ais… eso me pasa por dormirme pensando, o recordando más bien, cosas raras…". Matt se fue hacia el baño, ahora no había peligro de que se la encontrara por el pasillo así que se fue hacia el baño, intentando no pensar demasiado en el sueño. Se dio tranquilamente una ducha (fría) y salió del baño atándose una toalla a la cintura.

Cuando salió estaba la castaña en el comedor, poniendo ya la mesa.

- ¡Hombre!

- ¿Mujer?

- Jajaja. Sí que has tardado ahí adentro ¿Qué hacías? – dijo Melissa con una sonrisa picarona.

- Mejor te lo cuento después de cenar.

- Jajajaja, uy, uy… está bien…

Cenaron espaguetis de microondas, según Melissa, ese día no tenía ganas de cocinar pero le prometió una cena casera al día siguiente. Hablaron bastante durante la cena, y Melissa consiguió que Matt rompiera en un ataque de risa con alguna broma, haciendo que se olvidara momentáneamente de Near.

Al acabar de cenar, dejaron ahí los platos, y se fueron a la habitación de Melissa para hablar, después de que Matt se pusiera unos pantalones de pijama que encontró por el armario de su hermano. Allí, se sentaron en la cama y Matt le explicó, muy por encima, el sueño que había tenido, a lo que Melissa no sabia si ponerse a reír o preocuparse por Matt.

- Y… ¿Cómo estás ahora?

- Ojalá no hubiera despertado…

- Pervertido ¬¬'

- ¡Oye, que le quiero!

- Sigues siendo un pervertido. Además, porque yo me refería a ANTES de que durmieras.

- Ahhh… O///O Bueno, bien…

- ¿Seguro?

- No parecías muy… animado que se dice…

- Ya… no te preocupes… es que…

- ¿Le echas de menos, eh?

- Mucho… no sabes lo que daría por volverlo a besar… pero no como amigos como ahora, sino… ya sabes…

- Te entiendo… no, espera. ¿Os besáis, ahora? O_O

- Si, bueno, besos cortos, de amigos, ya sabes.

- Matt, los amigos normales no se besan.

- Bueno, pero es que nosotros tenemos confianza. Además, esa barrera de intimidad ya la cruzamos hace mucho…

- Ya, y Near se creyó eso.

- ……

- Por cierto, ¿Has llamado ya?

- No… Debería llamar, seguro que Near está preocupado.

- Claro… Voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua, llama tranquilo.

- Gracias, Mel…

- No hay de qué.

La chica suspiró y salió de la habitación. Matt encontró el teléfono en la mesilla de noche y dudó un poco al marcar. Apenas sonó un par de veces, Near contestó.

- _¿Sí?_

- Near, soy Matt.

- _¡Matt!_ _¿Donde estás? Estábamos preocupados, desapareciste sin decir nada…_

- Ya… Lo siento, pero estabais… ocupados, y luego os dormisteis así que…

- _¿Ocupados…?_

- Sí…

- _No me lo digas._ _¿Dónde estás ahora?_

- En casa de Melissa. He pensado en venir a pasar aquí unos días, para desconectar y tal.

- _Mmh… Oye, Matt… Tenemos que hablar…_

- Near, no te preocupes, en serio. Da igual.

- _No, quiero que hablemos, Matt. ¿Por qué nunca… me lo dijiste?_

- ¿Está Mello ahí?

_- No, ha ido al baño._

- Ok.

_- ¿Y bien?_

- Pues… me dijiste que… no sentías nada y… que estabas enamorado de Mello y… no… no supe que contestar, no fui capaz de decir…

_- ¿…De decir?_

- Que te amaba, Near. Aún te amo.

_- Matt, yo…_

- Lo sé. Quieres a Mello, y estás embarazado de él, y tal… lo sé. Sólo pensé que debía decírtelo, por fin. Y me alegro por ti, en serio, sólo quiero que seas feliz, Near.

_- Pero Matt… Cómo voy a ser feliz, sabiendo que tú lo estás pasando mal. Te quiero, Matt, tal vez no de la misma manera que tú a mí, pero sigo preocupándome por ti. Ya te lo dije aquel día, para mí eres alguien muy importante, y siempre te consideraré mi mejor amigo. Y estoy seguro de que Mello piensa igual. Ambos estamos preocupados por ti._

- …… De verdad siento haberos visto, no pretendía…

- _No te preocupes por nosotros, estamos bien. Aunque no sé si contárselo a Mello…_

- No, seguramente no deberías. ¿Sabes? Hoy he soñado contigo.

_- …… ¿Él qué?_

- Pues… yo estaba durmiendo y… tú entrabas y…

- _¿Y…?_

- Y te ponías encima de mí y te tocabas, llamándome… ¿Sabes que estás terriblemente sexy cuando te pones en plan provocador?

- _¡Matt!_

- Jajajaja ¿Qué? Es cierto.

-_ Umf…_

- Además, que sepas que ha sido uno de los mejores polvos que hemos echado nunca. Deberías provocar así a Mello alguna vez, seguro que se vuelve loco.

- _¡Matt!_

- Oh, y no te olvides de la liga…

- _... ¿De qué? O_O_

- De la liga, por supuesto, estás encantador…

_- Matt._

- ¿Sí, Near?

_- Eres un degenerado pervertido…_

- ¿Siempre, no te encanta?

_- …Matt, en fin…_

Near suspiró riéndose para sí. Por lo menos Matt aún tenía sentido del humor. No le gustaba que Matt sufriese pero no se le ocurría que podía hacer.

- Near, creo que debería colgar.

_- Vale… ¿Llamarás mañana?_

- Claro… Buenas noches, bola de crema.

_- Buenas noches, Gameboy._

Matt colgó, riéndose por él último comentario de Near. Una silenciosa lágrima que ya no había podido reprimir, resbalaba silenciosamente por su mejilla. Por suerte, Near no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Melissa volvió a entrar con el vaso de agua y vio a Matt contemplando aún el teléfono, negándose a limpiar aquella lágrima. Con suavidad se sentó en la cama y lo estiró en su regazo, abrazándolo y confortándolo. Matt se dejó llevar, aceptando sin palabras la comodidad que ella le brindaba.

Near miraba su teléfono, todavía pensando que podía hacer, no le gustaba nada que Matt sufriese. Mello sacó la cabeza por la puerta y entró al ver que Near había colgado.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Bien… en lo que cabe… lo está pasando mal, Mello… y es por mi culpa…

Mello fue hasta la cama, donde Near estaba sentado en el borde y lo abrazó.

- Claro que no es tu culpa, no quiero oírte decir eso.

- Pero es cierto. Debería haber imaginado que los sentimientos de Matt podrían no haber sido los mismos que los míos.

- Los sentimientos son impredecibles y muy inestables, nadie podía haberlo imaginado. Y de sentimientos inestables e impredecibles, sé bastante.

- Sí, no hace falta que lo jures –dijo Near en voz baja.

- ¿Qué…?

- Nada, nada.

Near se dejó caer en los brazos de Mello mientras el rubio lo achuchaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, se levantaron y Mello guió a Near hacia la limusina que les esperaba calle abajo, cogiéndole la mano, mientras Near se apoyaba en su hombro. El día ya empezaba a declinar y el cielo se pintaba de color violeta y naranja.

* * *

y en el proximo cap, hay (a parte de lemon MelloxNear xD) una sorpresa esperando! O_O ya tengo el capi listo para cuando me lo recordeis subirlo xD

a cuidarse!


	11. A la luz de la luna

Reflexiones ò.ó

Creo seriamente, que los padres de Matt eran unos desalmados ò.ó en serio, a quien se le ocurre poner de nombre a su hijo Correo? Le pones "e-" al principio y ale, correo electronico. asi de habilidoso nos a salido el niño con los ordenadores xD

para mi que Matt mató a sus propios padres en venganza cuando fue consciente de su nombre, luego se fue a Wammy's y se lo tapó con el apodo de "Matt" xDDD

(Claro que L, también... mira que ponerle de apodo "Cerca" a Near... ¬¬' en fin -.-')

el lemon muy ligerito, no me acabado de gustar, pero en fin, espero que os guste!

* * *

Mello se acomodó en la limusina, acurrucando a Near en sus brazos, y todavía dándole vueltas al asunto de Matt.

- Y… ¿De qué habéis hablado?

- Nada, me ha dicho que iba a pasar unos días en casa de Melissa.

- ¿De Melissa? ¿La enfermera sexy que te atendió?

- Mello...

- …

- Sí, esa enfermera.

- Vaya, va muy rápido… pero bueno, son las ventajas de ser bisexual, tienes más donde escoger.

- Supongo… Mello…

- ¿Mmh?

- También estuve hablando con Matt de… nosotros. De él y yo.

- …… ¿Qué te dijo?

- Dijo que… aún me amaba…

- …… Near…

- Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, luego me dijo que había tenido un sueño erótico conmigo, algo así como ir casi desnudo con una liga, así que no te pienses que es amor puro y casto – dijo Near poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Muy listo… me gusta la idea de la liga. No es que me guste saber que otra persona tiene esos sueños contigo, claro. Pero es que sería imposible no tenerlos. Yo aún sueño en ti.

- ¡Mello! O///O

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú no sueñas conmigo?

- Verás cariño, yo…

Near se giró un poco sobre sí mismo, acercando sus labios a los de Mello.

- Yo prefiero tenerte en persona…

Mello sonrió y unió sus labios con los del albino, fundiéndose en un tierno beso, apretándolo más entre sus brazos. Justo cuando bajó los labios a su cuello, el coche se detuvo y Watari les indicó que podían bajar.

Near le dijo a Mello que quería darse una ducha, y el rubio le dijo que vale, pero que no tardara, y que se reuniera con él en el claro del bosquecito. Near se fue a las duchas, extrañado, y Mello se fue a prepararlo todo.

Near salió poco después más relajado y salió al jardín. Hacía un poco de frío, pero esperaba que Mello no se entretuviera mucho en lo que fuera que quería hacer allí. Empezó a internarse en el bosque, buscando el claro que Matt siempre usaba para fumar sin que le pillasen y cuando llegó allí, abrió los ojos, boquiabierto.

Mello se encontraba en el medio del claro, sobre una manta en que había unos platos, cubiertos, un par de vasos con un líquido blanquecino, un cuenco con fresas, un bote de nata, y entre todo ello, un par de velas encendidas. Mello le miraba sonriente, invitándole con un gesto de la mano a que se sentara frente a él. Con paso vacilante, se sentó sobre la mullida manta, todavía mirando alucinado la escena frente a él.

- Mello… ¿Qué…?

- Es que… pensaba llevarte a algún sitio hoy, hace mucho que no tenemos una cita, ya sabes. Pero supuse que estarías cansado, así que trasladé la cita aquí, espero que no te importe.

- ¿Qué mejor cita que estar con la persona que amas, en un claro en medio de un bosque, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas? – dijo Near sonriendo.

Mello sonrió también y se lo quedó mirando un largo rato, hasta que Near se empezó a poner nervioso.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tu cara…

- ¿Eh? ¿Tengo algo?

- No… es sólo que… aún me quedo pasmado con tu belleza…

- O///O

- La luna… no es nada comparada con la luz que refleja en tus ojos…

- Mello…

El rubio se levantó, yendo hacia Near y abrazándole por detrás, susurrándole al oído.

- Dos mundos y un amor, dos sentimientos y un querer, dos cuerpos y un placer, dos melodías de amor y una vida para escucharlas juntos.

- Mello, basta… -////-

- Seré yo quien te pronuncie a oscuras el sabor del querer, quien tenga una palabra de amor que susurrarte al oído, seré yo quien siempre te ame…

- ¡Mello! O///O ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

- Nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Nunca me habías dicho cosas así…

- ¿Y qué? ¿No te gusta que te diga cosas bonitas?

- Es que… me da vergüenza… - dijo Near muy apenado.

- No tendría porqué… aquí sólo estamos tú y yo, y a mí me parece bien decirte todo lo que te quiero…

- Mmf… sí, vale, pero dejemos las frases románticas ¿eh?

- ¿No te gustan? Vaya, yo que me las había aprendido de Internet…

- Aham, así que me estabas diciendo lo que pensaban otras personas ¬¬'

- Corrección, te estaba diciendo lo que YO pienso de TI.

- Mello…

Near se recostó aún más entre sus brazos, le encantaba estar así, se sentía protegido, querido… Entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando un rato de la vista, del reflejo de la luna en el pelo de Mello, de su olor a hombre y chocolate, tan característico de él, y de la suave brisa que soplaba. Empezó a tiritar un poco, y Mello puso una manta extra que había traído por encima de ellos dos, brindándole ahora la calidez de la manta y sus brazos, mientras seguía disfrutando del suave viento casi invernal en su cara.

- Bueno, Near… las sorpresas no se han acabado…

- ¿No? ¿Qué más has preparado?

- Verás… dentro de poco haremos un años y medio y…

Por dentro de la manta, Mello se puso la mano en el bolsillo, sacando un objeto que Near no vio pero sí alcanzó a oír el ruido de un cascabel.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Eso es queso.

- ¿Qué?

- Es broma… mira.

Mello le pasó las manos por delante del cuello, poniéndole algo en él, y se lo anudó detrás. Near se llevó la mano al cuello, tenía una pequeña gargantilla de seda, de la colgaba un pequeño cascabel. Near se giró hacia Mello, pero éste solamente le sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal unas fresas con nata?

- Me parece una idea… sublime.

- Espera, voy a buscarlas.

- No, no te levantes, yo las traigo.

- No quiero que hagas esfuerzos innecesarios hoy.

- ¿Y quien dice que vaya a hacer un esfuerzo?

Near sonrió y a Mello le pareció que sus ojos empezaban a brillar más de lo normal. Entonces el cuenco de fresas y la nata empezaron a levitar como por arte de magia hasta detenerse frente a ellos, a unos palmos del suelo. Mello por un momento casi se muere del susto, pero luego respiró al recordar que era Near quien lo hacía.

Mello agarró el bote flotante de nata y lo apretó en el aire, de modo que la nata también quedó flotando. Con una fresa, la hundió un poco en la nata, y la llevó hacia la boca de Near, que cerró los ojos y soltó un pequeño gemido que hizo sonreír a Mello. Cuando se la acabó, cogió otra fresa y la volvió a llevar a su boca, jugando un poco con ella, embadurnándole los labios con nata, mientras Near intentaba comerse la fresa, pero Mello no le dejaba. Al final, Near se puso a reír con toda la cara de llena de nata y Mello le metió la fresa entre los labios, que Near mordió soltando otro pequeño gemido, y haciendo que resbalara un poco de su jugo por la barbilla.

Mello, incapaz de resistirse a la visión, le lamió el hilito rojo que le bajaba por la cara y le dio besos alrededor de la boca sin tocarle los labios, limpiándole la nata. Sacándose la manta, estiró a Near en el suelo y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras Near se dejaba hacer, con una tenue sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Te gustan las fresas con nata, Near? – dijo Mello cogiendo un poco de nata con el dedo.

- Me encantan…

- ¿Sabes lo que me gusta a mi más que las fresas con nata?

- ¿El chocolate con nata?

- También, pero prefiero… un Near con nata.

Near iba a responder, pero Mello le llevó el dedo hasta el pezón derecho, dejándolo pringado de nata, y haciendo que Near aguantara la respiración por la sensación de la fría nata. Mello llevó la boca a ese pezón haciendo que Near diera un respingo por la sensación mezclada del frío de la nata y de la caliente lengua de Mello, que no paró hasta dejarlo duro, deleitándose del color rojo que empezaba a dominar las mejillas de Near.

Mello repitió el proceso con el otro, Near soltando un suspiro y un pequeño gemido por las sensaciones que le provocaba todo junto, la nata, la lengua de Mello, la brisa fría que sentía en el otro pezón, aún húmedo…

Mello se colocó entre sus piernas, embadurnando también de nata el contorno del ombligo, lamiéndole y bufando sobre la piel mojada, haciendo que Near soltara otro casi inaudible gemido arqueando levemente la espada. Le pasó un dedo por la curvatura del vientre, que cada vez se le notaba más, haciendo estremecerse al albino y empezó a bajarle los pantalones, Near doblando las piernas y elevándolas un poco para ayudarle.

Una vez estuvieron fuera, Near volvió a bajar las piernas, todavía dobladas, y Mello se las abrió para untarle de nata el interior de los muslos. Near cerraba los ojos, dejándose inundar por las sensaciones que Mello le provocaba, agarrando el mantel fuertemente y ladeando las cabeza. Mello se comía la nata lentamente, cuando casi estaba arriba, pasó al otro muslo, volviendo a empezar desde abajo. Cuando acabó, le pasó las manos por todo el torso, Near abrió los ojos y le miró suplicante, a Mello le encantaba verlo así, totalmente a su merced.

Lentamente se quitó su propia camiseta, y se estiró encima de Near, acariciándolo todo a su paso, viendo como temblaba bajo él, y le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, sonriendo. Mello bajó una mano, todavía rozándole, y la detuvo en su cadera, la otra la pasó delicadamente por su cuello y la cogió la cara, besándolo.

Haciendo una pausa, se deshizo de las últimas prendas que estorbaban y se volvió estirar encima de Near, presionándose contra él. Siseando ligeramente, Near movió las caderas repentinamente, haciendo que Mello ahogara un gemido por la sorpresa. Mirándolo a los ojos, Mello se empezó a mover encima de él causando una deliciosa fricción que provocaba que Near echara la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo suavemente.

Mello dirigió su boca al pulso del cuello, justo encima de la gargantilla con el cascabel, que resonaba por el movimiento. Movían todo su cuerpo, a un mismo compás, cada vez más deprisa. Las partes que se rozaban se tornaban cada vez más calientes, aumentando el placer y las ganas de más. Mello jadeaba cada vez más en el cuello de Near, y éste gemía débilmente en su oído.

El peliblanco podía oír todos los "Te quiero" que Mello soltaba entre jadeos roncos cada vez él gemía su nombre. Subieron un poco más la velocidad del roce, Mello se restregaba frenéticamente contra él, mientras Near se movía a su mismo ritmo, le pareció que no iba a aguantar más cuando oyó empezar a recitar a Mello su nombre, como una cantinela. "Nate, Nate, Nate…" era todo lo que oía, quería que esa sensación, tanto la física, como lo que sentía en su corazón en ese momento, no acabara nunca, perderse en sus brazos para siempre.

Al final, con un último jadeo ronco de Mello, y un "Mihael" gemido por parte de Near, ambos terminaron entre cuerpos, temblando un momento antes de abrazarse aún más fuertemente. Mello alcanzó la manta extra y los envolvió a ambos con ella, besando a Near, que se agarraba fuertemente a él, con los ojos cerrados, totalmente sudado y respirando entrecortadamente.

- Te amo… Nate…

Pero Near ya se había quedado dormido, con la luz de la luna reflejada en su pelo, en las gotas de sudor que le cubrían el rostro.

Matt se despertó con el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba de golpe y una voz que decía "¡Estoy en casa!". Eso pareció despertar también a Melissa, al parecer ambos se había quedado dormidos.

- Mel… creo que ha llegado alguien.

- Mierda, mi hermano…

Ambos se incorporaron un poco mientras oían las pisadas que se dirigían hacia la habitación por el pasillo. Cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, Matt abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin creer lo que veía.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí…? – preguntó el pelirrojo con un hilo de voz.

* * *

OMG :O quien sera?

a quien lo adivine le doy un premio! xD

y le doy a Near un patito de su parte =D

aora si, cuidaos todos ^^

Pd: aora en serio, esas frases largas que le dice Mello a Near, realmente las saqué de internet xD


	12. Chris

Sólo una aclaración!

la parte en _Cursiva_ es la imaginación de Matt, y lo escrito en formato normal, es lo que pasa en la realidad xD

* * *

_- ¿Qué haces tú aquí…? - preguntó el pelirrojo con un hilo de voz._

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo, aunque por la poca ropa que lleváis y las caras, es bastante obvio… - replicó el sujeto con una sonrisa.

- Chris, nos vemos en el comedor en 5 minutos ¿Te parece? – dijo Melissa intentando evitar contacto visual con Matt.

- Claro, Mel.

El chico cerró la puerta y oyeron sus pasos por el pasillo. Matt se giró lentamente hacia Melissa, que a su vez parecía que encontraba terriblemente fascinante el dibujo de sus sábanas. El cual consistía en rayas rosa fuerte sobre un fondo rosa pálido, lo cual no lo hacía muy interesante mirar.

- ¿Melissa…?

- Esto… éste es mi hermano…

- Pero…

- Ya, sé que es difícil de creer… pero por mucha coincidencia que traiga la vida… es verdad. Vamos…

Melissa se levantó, y estiró del brazo a Matt, que aún parecía estar en estado de shock. La siguió pasillo abajo hasta el comedor, donde les esperaba Chris, sentado en la mesa y encendiéndose un cigarrillo, cosa que acabó de impactar a Matt, que estaba ya en un profundo trauma. Sentado cómodamente, había lo que parecía una copia hecha a carbón de Near, baja estatura, pelo blanco, ojos gris profundo, piel pálida… la diferencia radicaba en que "Near 2", o Chris, mejor dicho, no iba totalmente de blanco, llevaba tejanos, y una camiseta de manga corta negra, donde salían unas mangas largas color gris pálido. El vientre totalmente plano, lo que confirmaba que no era él, ya que a Near se le empezaba a notar ya el embarazo. Y estaba fumando, claro. Melissa hablaba, pero Matt era incapaz de dejar de observarle. ¿Cómo podía aquello ser posible…?

- ¿Por qué has vuelto tan pronto? – decía Melissa.

- ¿Qué pasa, he interrumpido algo? – respondía con un sonrisa la copia.

- No seas idiota.

- Hombre, cuando he entrado… digamos que a él le faltaba la parte de arriba.

- Sólo estábamos hablando, ha tenido problemas, y necesitaba un sitio donde quedarse.

- ¿Así que es…?

- Un amigo – dijo ella cansadamente.

- ¿Y qué tipo de…? Espera, ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

Chris dirigió la mirada hacia él, y Matt se dio cuenta de que lo había estado mirando boquiabierto. Apartó la mirada, sin poder evitar ponerse rojo, y la clavó en el suelo. Aunque no eran la misma persona, sus miradas eran igual de penetrantes.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – dijo el peliblanco frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- N-no… - le contestó Matt intentando mirar a cualquier lado menos a él.

- Eso no es lo que parece, tío.

- Es sólo que está pasando una mala racha, no lo agobies.

- Ah, cierto. Tranquilo, todo pasa. ¿Qué problemas son esos? Si no te importa contestar, claro.

Matt abrió la boca, pero al volverlo a mirar se quedó helado y no le salió ningún sonido. Por suerte, Melissa salió en su ayuda.

- Mal de amores, Chris. Pasemos aún tema más importante ¿Quieres?

- Claro, qué pasa.

- La verdad es que había planeado que durmiera en tu habitación, pero contigo aquí…

- ¿No va a dormir contigo? Vale, vale, ya lo capto – añadió tras una mala mirada por parte de su hermana - ¿El cuarto de papá está listo?

- No, todavía no hay nada hecho, se supone que deberíais quedaros allí días.

- Ok. Decidido, entonces. Seguiremos hablando por la mañana, ahora estoy cansado. Vamos, eh… ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?

- Matt…

- Pues vamos, Matt. Por suerte tengo una cama bastante grande, estaremos cómodos.

Chris apagó el cigarrillo y se empezó a dirigir a su habitación, Matt lo miró entre asustado y sorprendido. Melissa se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

- No te preocupes, hablaremos de esto por la mañana ¿Ok? Ahora descansa… Si necesitas algo, estoy al final del pasillo, ya sabes.

Matt asintió levemente con la cabeza y siguió a Chris, que ya se había quitado la ropa, y estaba sólo en boxers, buscando algún pijama. Matt lo miró embelesado, joder, él y Near eran como dos gotas de agua, el tono de piel, la falta de pelo en las piernas, a pesar de haber entrado ya en la pubertad, la curvatura de la espalda, un lunar que ambos tenían en el mismo sitio de la espalda, incluso la forma en que les redondeaba el trasero…

- Así que… problemas de faldas ¿eh?

- ¿Cómo?

Matt se vio bruscamente arrancado de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta otra vez que se había quedado observándole, por suerte, ésta vez Chris no se había dado cuenta, y le estaba hablando con la cabeza aún metida en el armario, bufando frustrado, y finalizando su búsqueda.

- Maldita Melissa, tendría que haber lavado la ropa… Digo, por lo que dijo mi hermana antes, eso de mal de amores y tal. ¿Alguna chica te ha plantado o algo así?

- Eh… sí, algo así…

- ¿Quieres?

- ¿Eh?

Matt, que se había sentado en la cama, dirigió de nuevo sus ojos hacia el peliblanco, que lo miraba a él, y agitaba una pequeña bolsa transparente que parecía contener…

- ¿Hierba? – dijo con los ojos como platos.

- Sep. Marihuana de la mejor calidad, es americana. ¿Has fumado alguna vez?

- Una o dos…

- Mal hecho. Las drogas son malas, tío.

- ¿Y tú?

- Cierto, cierto – contestó Chris riendo – entonces… ¿Te hago uno también?

- Eh… claro, por qué no.

- Genial, dame un segundo – en serio ¿Nunca perdía esa sonrisa?

Matt contempló admirado la facilidad con que manejaba todo aquello. Parecía que llevaba haciéndolo toda su vida. Cuando acabó le pasó uno, todavía con aquella sonrisa imborrable.

- De esto ni una palabra a Melissa ¿eh?

- Claro.

Aunque realmente Matt sólo había fumado hierba unas pocas veces, no es que se le hubiera olvidado como hacerlo. Chris, satisfecho, se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en la cama, y empezó a fumar con cara feliz.

Mello observaba a Near dormir a la luz de la luna. Por mucho que le gustara estar ahí, se estaba haciendo tarde, y estando desnudos en la hierba, seguro que se resfriaban o contraían una pulmonía o algo así. Y Near ya había visitado el hospital demasiadas veces en demasiado poco tiempo, para su gusto. Iba despertarlo, pero tenía tal cara de felicidad y paz, que él mismo se encargó de recogerlo todo. Al final Near no había probado el granizado de yogurt. Una vez lo tuvo todo listo, hizo un paquete con las mantas y se lo echó al hombro. También se había encargado de vestir a Near, que ni siquiera se había despertado, y cargándolo estilo nupcial, se dirigió a la habitación.

-----

Dejando el paquete a un lado, dejó a Near con cuidado en la cama, pero tuvo mala suerte, y en el último momento se tropezó, haciendo que Near cayera bruscamente sobre ella, y se despertara.

- ¿Mello…? – dijo Near con voz adormilada.

- Shh, vuelve a dormir.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En mi habitación.

- ¿Cómo… hemos llegado hasta aquí?

- Te he cargado yo. Ahora. Vuelve. A. Dormir.

- Mmh… si tú te vienes aquí conmigo…

- Claro, cielo. Un segundo.

Mello se puso el pijama, mientras veía como Near se sacaba el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de la camisa y le echaba una ojeada a la pantalla con cara cansada. Mello levantó las sábanas, escurriendo a Near entre ellas, y se metió él también, abrazándolo fuertemente.

- ¿En qué piensas, bolita de algodón?

- En nada… sólo miraba si Matt había llamado…

- Ais… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto, Near? Es decir, es mi mejor amigo, y me sabe mal, pero…

- Mello… no me digas que sigues estando celoso de Matt.

- ¡No puedo evitarlo! – dijo Mello con cara de enfado – Siempre te preocupas por él, y… parece que sólo pienses en él, y si él se siente mal…

- ¿Tú te sientes mal?

- No, pero…

- Pues ya está. Mello… soy increíblemente feliz de estar a tu lado, y siempre lo estaré, y espero no equivocarme al pensar que tú también eres feliz conmigo.

- Claro que lo soy, pero…

- Pero. Por lo que nos hemos enterado hoy, Matt lleva cerca de un año y medio sufriendo, y es nuestro mejor amigo, y no me gusta que sufra por nuestra culpa, por MI culpa.

- Pero siempre te has preocupado mucho por él…

- Por que le quiero, Mello. No en el mismo modo que a ti, pero no tengo muchas personas importantes en mi vida, y Matt es una de ellas. Matt, junto contigo y L, sois mi vida, y no sé que haría sin ninguno de vosotros. Es simplemente que no puedo ser enteramente feliz, sabiendo que Matt no lo es…

- ¿Me quieres, Near?

- Con toda mi alma. Siempre seré tuyo, Mihael, sólo tuyo.

Mello sonrió y se acercó a Near para robarle un beso.

- ¿Sabes? Mientras tú dormías, he estado dándole vueltas al asunto…

- ¿Qué asunto?

- A lo de Matt, y tal… creo que tengo una idea.

- Te escucho.

- Verás… te parecerá una locura, sobretodo viniendo de mí, pero… la conversación que has tenido antes con él, me ha dado una idea para que se anime un poco.

- ¿Qué quieres decir…?

------

Matt observaba a Chris intensamente mientras éste llenaba su pipa, dios sabe de donde la habría sacado, en la oscura y humeante habitación. Lo vio como empujaba delicadamente lo que a Matt le pareció musgo seco y alucinó. Chris le atraía indudablemente. Sobretodo por su gran parecido a Near, todo era igual, la piel, los ojos, los labios… pero también tenía su propio encanto.

Chris era como una mezcla entre Near y Mello, con la apariencia de Near, pero el carácter más parecido al del rubio, y aún así, parecía único. Le gustaba porque tenía pinta de… de guarrete. Un chico con experiencia, un chico que ya no recordaba si era Católico o no. Irremediablemente, totalmente tirado en la cama, mirando a aquel peliblanco que no le prestaba la más mínima atención, totalmente ido, al igual que él, su imaginación empezó a volar. Con lentitud se metió una mano en los pantalones, notándose ya como una piedra, y empezó a acariciarse lentamente, a la vez que dejaba que su nublada mente fuera donde quisiese.

_Matt se levantó y se acercó lentamente a Chris, que lo miraba extrañado.__ Le quitó la pipa con una mano, y le acarició lentamente el pelo, revolviéndoselo con cuidado, mientras Chris seguía mirándolo con esa cara de desconcierto._

Matt movió con más ímpetu la mano, juntamente con su caderas intentado el peliblanco no advirtiera lo que estaba haciendo. Agarró un cojín cercano, un cojín dorado que contrastaba con las sábanas negras, y se lo puso en la falda, cubriéndose, viendo como se movía rítmicamente el cojín, suspirando por las sensaciones que mano y su mente le provocaban.

_Le dio un beso corto, observando como Chris frunció el ceño, para agarrarle la cabeza unos segundos después, volviendo a unir sus labios con fuerza._

Matt movió la mano más rápido, agarrando fuertemente el cojín, Chris ajeno a todo su alrededor, Matt hundido en su propio mundo, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente, evitando cerrar los ojos para verle en todo momento.

_Mientras batallaban con sus lenguas, Matt no se reprimió y empezó a acariciarle por encima de la ropa, explorando el cuerpo ajeno y a la vez tan conocido._ _Sólo pararon un momento para quitarse la poca ropa que llevaban, y volvieron a unir sus labios, Chris soltando pequeños gemidos entre bocas, iguales a los de Near, mientras se abrazaban y acariciaban sin ningún tipo de pudor o barrera, ambos empezando a respirar pesadamente._

En el momento en que Matt los visualizó tirándose ya al suelo, acabó con un sonido ahogado y satisfecho, mordiendo aquel cojín dorado, y un segundo después, se había quedado profundamente dormido.

-----

Near despertó con la luz del sol golpeándolo directamente en la cara. Sonrió para sí al sentir los brazos de Mello rodeándole, y comprobando fugazmente que Matt no había llamado, se giró para acurrucarse aún más en el pecho del rubio, que dormía plácidamente. Claro, a él no le daba el sol en toda la cara. Encontrando imposible volverse a dormir, se quedó mirando la respiración acompasada del rubio, ese aspecto vulnerable, inofensivo y casi angelical.

- Near… te he dicho mil veces que no me mires mientras duermo.

- Perdona…

Mello abrió los ojos y le dio un beso de buenas días en la nariz, volviéndolos a cerrar. Near hizo un puchero y se arrebujó más contra él y le empezó a acariciar el pelo.

- Mello…

- ¿Mmh?

- Tendrás que volver a hacerte la permanente lisa, se está ondulando de nuevo.

- Mmf… da igual, me pasaré la plancha antes de salir.

- Vale, presumida.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo Mello abriendo un solo ojo.

- Nada, que te quiero. – contestó Near sonriendo inocentemente.

- Anda, vamos a desayunar…

Mello se dio una ducha rápida y le dejó su tiempo a Near para bañarse mientras él se secaba y alisaba el pelo con sumo cuidado, hasta dejarlo perfectamente liso. Cuando acabó, le dio prisa a Near para que saliera, el peliblanco seguía dentro de la bañera, enjabonándose lentamente la barriga, allí donde estaba el bulto, contándole al niño lo que estaba haciendo su padre (sí, empezaba a aceptar de que la madre tendría que ser él) y lo guapo, mono y gracioso que se veía planchándose el pelo, a pesar de que era aún un feto muy pequeño y no podría oírle.

Mello, por norma general, se habría molestado con Near. Pero vamos a ser sinceros, sólo de verle en la bañera, tocándose la barriga con una cara de ternura inusual en él, y susurrándole cosas al bebé con esa voz tan suave, se le caía la baba.

Cuando por fin salieron, ya se habían perdido el desayuno, así que Mello se refugió en sus chocolates, y Near prefirió no comer nada hasta el mediodía, pues de todas formas, seguro que lo vomitaría poco después. Estaban decidiendo qué hacer, Near comprobando una vez más el teléfono, cuando se acercó Roger con una mirada decepcionada y reprobatoria (que ambos fingieron ignorar), diciendo que L les llamaba.

Llamaron a la puerta, y la voz profunda del moreno les invitó a pasar. Lo encontraron en el escritorio, tomando su normal desayuno de 3 pasteles, 5 copas de té, dulces en forma de osito, y galletas de todo tipo. Mello se sentó en una silla, y cuando Near se iba a sentar en el suelo, como era su costumbre, Mello le dio un pequeño estirón y lo sentó en su falda. Near enrojeció por completo, pero no se movió, al fin y al cabo, no era nada que L no supiese. Moreno el cual no pudo evitar una sonrisa de ternura, cuando vio a Near acurrucado en los brazos del rubio, esté jugando con su pelo.

- ¿Nos llamabas, L?- dijo Mello.

- Sí. He estado pensando mucho, revisando datos sobre el caso, y analizando lo que me contasteis que había… "visto" Near.

- ¿Y…? – preguntó Near expectante.

- Encaja. Aunque me parece increíble, me habéis dado pruebas de que ese… poder o lo que sea es real, y comparándolo con la información recogida, creo que la historia es bastante plausible.

Near sonrió aliviado, y Mello lo abrazó más fuerte por detrás.

- Sin embargo… hay algunas piezas que no logro descifrar.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Por ejemplo, eso que te dijo aquel hombre en tu sueño, Near. Sobre encontrar a George Dickens.

Near se concentro un momento, haciendo memoria de lo que aquel hombre le contó.

"_- ¿Qué es aquel anillo?_

_- Una reliquia familiar. Era una pieza clave, todo el mundo sabía que no se separaba de él. Pero al parecer en el momento de la verdad tampoco pudo…_

_- ¿Qué hizo después? Le pueden encontrar en cualquier momento._

_- No. Él tampoco es él ya._

_- ¿Qué significa eso?_

_- Estoy seguro que lo puedes especular por ti mismo."_

- Él tampoco es él… - dijo Near pensativo - ¿Qué puede significar?

- No tengo ni idea – contestó L abatido.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra a una persona que no es ella misma? ¿Y que querrá decir con eso?

- ¿No has vuelto a "hablar" con él?

- No, y tampoco he sentido ni visto nada más…

- He pensado en varias hipótesis, pero ninguna parece estar correcta. La más probable, no llega a un 1%.

L y Near estaban ambos concentrados intentando descifrar el mensaje, mientras Mello los miraba sorprendidos. Al final, después de una larga pausa de pensamiento profundo por partes de los dos genios más inteligentes del mundo, Mello rompió el silencio.

- Esperad ¿En serio no lo sabéis? ¡Pero si es súper fácil!

- ¿Lo sabes? – dijo Near sorprendido.

- ¿Sabes tú cuánto hacen dos más dos?

- Pues claro, vaya pregunta más estúpida.

- Ah, pero no sabes a lo que se refiere TU fantasma.

- ¿Y tú si? ¿Cómo sabes que tienes razón?

- Por favor, es un juego de niños. ¡Está chupado!

- Sí, siempre dices eso y luego…

- Por favor, dejad de discutir – los cortó L – Mello, si en verdad tienes alguna idea que pueda facilitarnos las cosas, por favor, ilumínanos.

- Que fuerte… esperad… es que en serio ¿No lo sabéis? ¿A vosotros no se os a ocurrido la respuesta y a mi sí? Ah… Tengo que saborear el momento…

- ¡Mello, suéltalo ya! – le apremió Near.

- Vale, vale. A ver, desde mi punto de vista, esto esta así. Consiguió una identidad falsa, se hizo la cirugía plástica en la cara, y huyó del país.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre el despacho. Mello los miraba sonriente, mientras L y Near iban juntando las piezas una a una.

- Encaja… - dijo Near con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Sí, hay como un 99'65% de probabilidades de que Mello tenga razón.

- L, ¿Cómo lo vamos a encontrar si se ha hecho la cirugía? – inquirió Mello.

- Bueno, primero hay que comprobar que es cierto. Registraremos las últimas transacciones bancarias a nombre de George Dickens, interrogaremos a la gente próxima a él, buscaremos algún tipo de propaganda, y haremos una lista de los centros de estética más próximos al CERN.

- ¿Y después?

- Bueno, si tenemos éxito, el cirujano plástico que le haya atendido, puede proporcionarnos algún tipo de material fotográfico.

- ¿Les hacen fotos a sus pacientes?

- En efecto.

- ¡Pero el mundo es enorme! ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo?

- Eso será más difícil. Tal vez poniendo una denuncia, pero tendremos que averiguar su nueva identidad, puedo pedirle a la INTERPOL que ponga una orden de búsqueda en todo el mundo.

- Parece casi imposible…

- Casi, pero no imposible.

- Esta aquí – dijo Near hablando por primera vez en toda la conversación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, cielo? ¿Has tenido otra visión?

- No, pero pensadlo. En el hospital, la primera visión que tuve…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡La tuve porque vi el anillo! Al hombre no le reconocí, pero tuve la visión al ver el anillo en su mano…

- Claro, ya se había hecho la cirugía…

- Bien, eso reduce el campo de búsqueda. ¿Te acuerdas de la cara del hombre, Near? – dijo L.

- No, la verdad es que no… Pero podemos repartir fotos del anillo, no es muy común que digamos.

- Hecho. Pondré a la policía a vigilar el hospital y los alrededores de inmediato. Ir a descansar.

Todavía discutiéndolo, Mello y Near salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la habitación del peliblanco, pues Near necesitaba reposo.

------

A unos cuantos quilómetros de allí, un pelirrojo despertaba aturdido, sin más sonido de fondo que unas voces, que no pertenecían ni a Chris ni a Melissa, y una música un tanto peculiar aunque conocida.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

* * *

Pff.. mas largo de lo planeaba xDD

pero es que no sabía por donde cortarlo .

en fiin, espero sabes qe os a parecido!

y qe pensais de Chris, nuestra nueva incorporacón xD

(Creo que lo hice demasiado típico... pero es qe lo qeria hacer así xD)

Y ya qe al parecer nadie se imagino qe saldria un clon de Near por ahi (jus jus D) daré otro premio a quien adivine:

Chan~Chán!

¿En qué película está basado el trozo Matt/Chris?

Tic, tac, tic, tac...

Bona nit!


End file.
